Ice in Flames
by Polly Smile
Summary: After the end of the war, when the dark Lord is dead and Harry Potter is celebrating, somewhere in the Malfoy's manor a revenge is being planned. Victorya Riddle is determined to fight and Draco Malfoy will be her weapon back in Hogwarts.
1. The Way It Goes

1. The Way it Goes

"He is dead."

The fire was cracking in the hearth in contrast to the storm outside. She saw the snowflakes and she saw the fiery tongues but felt neither. She felt nothing at all. And she heard nothing as well. It was the last thing that reached her mind "He is dead."

Slowly, extremely slowly she stood up and faced the room. They were all there. Lucius, Narcissa, Bella. And they waited her to order them what to do. Like a wolf pack that had lost their Alpha. Was she the new Alpha? The queen wolverine?

"Okay."

Victorya didn't plan to say precisely that when she heard that her father was dead, but with no better choice…

"Mistress.. We are one of the last survivors. I can't see how we are going to fight again. "

"Cissa, we are not going to fight. _I_ am going to make the little Potter and his even smaller friends regret the day they decided to pollute the Earth with their parasite beings."

"And where do we get in the picture, my lady?"

"You'll see, Malfoy. You will see."

And with that the conversation was over. Riddle just exited the room and exiled herself to more comfortable and less populated place. Her room.

How, the Hell, they even got here? The woman was so used to being alone, that even their silent presence bothered her extremely. Right now she just wanted to kill someone. No. She wanted to kill everyone but herself. Or without the "but"… Not sure yet.

The light knock on the door kept her from eventually, really truly eventually committing suicide.

"Come in, Bella."

"Victorya, my sister… she wants you to move in their manor. If that's okay with you, of course. That way it'll be easier for you to have a better look on what is going on. '

That one surprised her even more than the news that her father was dead.

Maybe that wasn't that much of an absurd. Maybe she could ponder and plan everything perfectly from Malfoy's manor.

"That.. That sounds quite smart, Bella. I'm pleased with your good idea. Tell Cissa I'll go. Tomorrow around noon."

The dark-haired woman bowed once more, than left the room without a word.

Victorya gave a tired sigh and sat on her vanity table. The mirror was a bitch. How could it lie so shamelessly? That curly auburn hair couldn't be so shiny. These cheeks so rosy. These blue-gray eyes so sparkling and happy and without a single tear in them. That was ridiculous. Her father just died and she was as cold as the snow covering the ground outside on the Riddle's house. Or even colder.

_Well done, daddy. You trained me perfectly. _

***

Malfoy's manor was white and glistening in the light of the low-standing sun.

_It's bigger than my house, I should give them that. _

It _was_ bigger. An awful lot bigger. Not like she cared at all. She was Riddle, and things one Riddle cares about were narrowed down to themselves.

Victorya let herself in and wondered for a little while in the huge hallways before running into some excuse for a house elf.

"May I help you, madam?" it said, not quite sure if that stranger was supposed to be in its masters' house.

"Yes. Bring Narcissa here."

"As you wish, mistress, as you wish."

_But of course it is as I wish. It always comes to this._

Not interested in the manor anymore, the little miss Riddle took up way more interesting activity – examining her manicure.

A few minutes later, or more, because, well, when you are doing something as serious as checking on your nails, time is something relative, Narcissa Malfoy was finally there to welcome her guest. Or her mistress. However you like it better, as Victorya was both.

"Victorya! What a pleasant surprise. You found your way in…"

"You are not really surprised, are you, Cissa?" there was a sly grin on the younger woman's face. "I can find my way in even in hell."

"I'm sure you can" muttered Narcissa, and then produced a mock smile "But let me show you your room, mistress."

The blond hostess waved to Riddle to follow her up the stairs.

***

As Malfoy's new boss so to say, Vicky was going to live in something that pretty much deserved the title apartment, rather than room.

It was huge and had a royal bed, big enough for four people to sleep in it, with sheets in green and silver, as everything else in the house, a wardrobe that would fit a trunk full of clothes, and windows that could let a plane in if they were open.

Then, of course, there was a bathroom with a hot tube and full length mirror, as well as some really intriguing shampoos and hair-conditioning potions.

She was left wondering who made that things, but not for long. She was starving and was so definitely going to find the kitchen. And the fridge.

Half an hour later..

_Shit! That manor is bigger than the Ministry of Magic, Merlin's beard. _

Victorya was sick of stairs, hallways and locked doors that led to huge terraces, never used, taken the dust on their floors.

She just wanted to have lunch and was getting quite nervous due to the lack on house elves.

_When you want to be alone, they are everywhere. But when you are lost and hungry, they are nowhere to be seen. Screw them!_

And with that Riddle pressed the handle of another door. That one opened.

"Mom, I told you I don't want to come down for lunch. Send Clyse with my food here."

Then he finally turned around to face the gorgeous girl standing in his room. That was nice. But he had no shirt and that wasn't half as nice.

"Oh, God! Who are you?"

"So you are the little Malfoy. I'm Victorya Riddle."


	2. The Lie, the Truth and Beyond

A short one, but I hope you like it =))

2. The Lie, the Truth and Beyond

"Victorya who??"

The blond boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. So there had been some excuse for a woman that really had sex with the Dark Lord??

"Riddle, little bunny, I'm Victorya Riddle. Your new Mistress."

"Yeah, okay. And what are you doing in my house.. in my room?"

Vicky was way calmer than him and just enjoying the show. Malfoy hadn't yet put a shirt on and she could bet it was going to take him awhile to remember he was half-naked.

That was fine. She had time. Since she was obviously not going to find the kitchen alone.

"I live here."

And that's when Draco Malfoy died.

"WHY??" his eyes were wide in shock and his lips were parted slightly.

Riddle just flashed him a pearly smile and then again was more interested in her burgundy nail polish.

"I like your manor better than my house. It's bigger and cozier, you know…"

Victorya was capable of basically feeling his anger rising rapidly as she spoke. No surprise here, all the Malfoys were short tempered.

"But.. Where have you been all these…" the boy took in her appearance from head to toe and realized he couldn't come up with her age, so he just decided on "…years??"

"Home." Simple as it was, it was the truth. But he was absolutely sure she was making fun of him.

"Yeah, and you have no education whatsoever?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

She had a fake smile on for third-hundred time today as she retorted coolly "Maybe we can have a discussion on my educational habits after you have a nice shirt on, huh Draggy?"

Oopps. If she cared for something other that her rumbling stomach right now, Victorya probably would have noticed Malfoy's cheeks turning red. Something they weren't used to as he was known for the number of girls he had seduced.

"Akhm, that is one quite useful idea, thank you very much" he mumbled and turned around to find some topaz blue shirt and put it on.

"Mistress" she hissed.

"Excuse me?"

"_I_ am your boss now, little Malfoy, so you should treat me like one."

"In your dreams. For Merlin's sake, you are a _girl_."

There was so much contempt in the last word that Vicky was left wondering if Draco Malfoy was really playboy or gay.

"So??" her perfectly shaped brown eyebrows struck higher than he could possibly imagine. And that should've flashed red and read "Danger" if he was smart enough. He was not. He was Malfoy.

"So you cannot tell me what to do."

"Wanna bet?" Riddle drew out her wand and whispered, "Imperio!"

Draco's blue eyes went blank as his mussels switched to "Play dead" mode.

"Come closer, little white bunny" Victorya ordered and he immediately obeyed.

With the slightest motion of her hand Malfoy was free and thinking again.

"How dare…"

"Which part of _"I'm your Lord's daughter did you not comprehend??_"

Their gazes met and he got lost in her icy blue eyes.

After a minute or two of staring, Vicky was the one to break the silence.

"You will do as I say. You are my servant now. Is it clear??" she was calm and cold and showed no emotion at all. Than was one of the things in her that Draco already knew were going to get on his nerves for a painfully long time.

"But…"

"No but. It is going to be either my way or… my way. Is it clear, Malfoy?"

The blond-haired boy nodded once.

"Splendid. Now, take me to the kitchen and prepare something eatable for us both, before I tell you what you are going to do in the next school year."


	3. Plans and Fiancees

Plans and fiancées

"And what is that?" Vicky stared in her plate with a great deal of suspicion.

"That, mistress, is called spaghetti Bolognese. " Draco flashed her smile and sat across from her with his own share of the food.

"Oh… it looks like pasta with blood" she wasn't intending to insult him, because insulting required too much emotion that she wasn't going to spend on one Malfoy.

"Hmm… Thank you very much, Victorya" he was insulted, though.

Riddle dared to taste the food and was too hungry for further protest, so she decided on eating it.

"Then again, if I may ask, why did you come here?" Malfoy hadn't touched his spaghetti and was still examining basically every single part of her.

_She has delicate features, _he had to admit to himself _and her eyes are majestic. Cold, but still… majestic. _

He knew he wasn't supposed to like her. If he did:

She was going to kill him;

Pancy was going to kill him;

He was going to kill himself.

But… _her lips are so full and rosy._

"My father died. Plus, your mom invited me, so that I can keep an eye on your family."

Her voice was as cold as the ground outside. It wasn't like Vicky was engaged with the conversation or something. The little Malfoy wanted to know, so Riddle just stated the facts.

"My…MOM!!!" too much shock in one day. He was so having a heart attack in the next hour.

"Yes," Victorya swallowed a bit of her lunch and went on with the presentation, "and you are going to do almost all the working for me this year."

And for the first time today he wasn't surprised.

"You want me back in Hogwarts, right?"

Vicky nodded.

"And what for?" he raised a blond eyebrow.

"Hmm.. I was considering maybe for shooting a sex scene with Granger, Weasley and Potter" Riddle showed her immature servant her teeth and went on, "or harming the Chosen one, for instance."

Draco rolled his eyes at her with unhidden despise. Thanks Merlin she cared not, cause if she did, she was going to spend a sleepless night torn by doubts about whether Malfoy Jr. hated Potter or her for bossing him around.

"And how, I'm dying to find out, how exactly am I going to get closer than a mile from Pothead, when I'm the only one Death Eater left in the school and everyone, even the House elves know about my "tattoo"?"

"No. Not anymore. From now on, you are one very kind and nice Draco, who regrets his poor decisions and is constantly trying to make up for the past seven years." Facts, facts, spaghetti, boredom, manicure, Malfoy, facts…

_I want to take a bath some time soon. So listen faster, little bunny._

"No way. Have you lost your mind, Victorya??" the boy almost shouted at her, his hands trembling … no, shaking from the anger rising again someplace deep… or not so deep in his chest. Then he stood up and slammed his plate in the sink, which resulted in a loud sound probably heard in Northern California as well.

"Thank God you didn't break the sink. It looks like shamelessly expensive china, Malfoy." Vicky hadn't moved.

After living with the Dark Lord, or Tommy as she used to call him when she was three, because, well… Lord Voldemort had been quite confusing for a girl uncapable of producing the sound "r", at a period of your life when your mind is extremely fragile, for long enough to reach that state of that same mind when you don't care at all for anything but the fact you don't care.. and so on.. , sooner or.. even sooner you learn to stop paying any attention whatsoever to loud noises such as shouts, cries and broken plates.

In contrast, Draco Malfoy had always lived in a fairytale. _Mum, I'm hungry_ and two minutes later – salads, meals and desserts that could feed an army of Death Eaters. _I'm cold _ and, oh, what a surprise, all the fireplaces get down to work with the lifetime wish to make the little master Malfoy warm. He had everything. And he was too used to that. And now, she was going to take everything away from him, for the one and only reason he had it _that_ long. And she had a cold, empty house and dead mother. And everything she wanted, as long as she knew how to take it. But still… he was a little snot and didn't know how to take a shower, let alone manipulate someone as hard to read as Voldemort. Yet he had everything.

Not for too long, though.

_She is crazy. She is… sexy as well. Shut up! I'm not talking… Then start talking, you idiot!!_

"Okay… and want do you want me to do with Potty?"

The blond guy got the meaning of what he said seconds after the words went out of his charming little lips. Too late. So typical for a Malfoy.

"Seduce him, have sex with him, then shave his hair and kill him," said Vicky as sarcastically as she could with her mouth full of pasta.

"Oh, I think you could do that for yourself," snapped Draco, but he hadn't anything else to smash, so he just clenched his fists.

"Maybe. But I don't have sex with morons" she said with icy voice and left the table, turning her back to him and showing off with the tattoo on her neck, saying _D.O.E._

***

She walked in the house, then through the hallway, up the second set of stairs to the third floor, then left, all the way down the last room on that story and in that mentioned room. To find the shower on.

A minute after she placed her trunk next to the wall, the girl walked in the huge bathroom to find a brown-haired lady with a towel around her torso and damp hair.

"Who the Hell are you" squeaked Pansy Parkinson.

"Who the Hell are you" shouted Victorya Riddle.


	4. DOE

4. D.O.E.

"What are you doing in my bedroom, slut?" it was obvious that Pansy was beyond mad.

Vicky had years of practice in staying calmed in every sort of situations, but she couldn't look over the insult.

"I live here" she hissed, then passed by the black-haired girl and went back in the bedroom. "And what's with the trunk, baby doll?" her voice's temperature was way, way below zero; still the sarcasm in it was simply burning.

"You so don't live here! You aren't Malfoy! " Parkinson growled at her _rival_ , hoping to scare her.

She didn't need to give it that much work.

Firstly, Victorya wasn't someone that would get scared easily.

Secondly, she looked awful. Her hair was short and jet black, her eyes almost as black, glowing evilly, and her eyeliner so thick that one could think she was a vampire if it wasn't for the total lack of beauty in her features. With too wide cheekbones and sharp chin she wasn't even nice or cute. She was unquestionably stern.

"I could tell the same, taken your dark … everything. So you have no right whatsoever to come here, insult me and try to make me leave."

"How much did he pay you?"

"Pardon me," Riddle raised an eyebrow.

"Draco.. How much money did he give you to pretend to be his mistress?"

"He didn't" Victorya frowned. Why should the little Malfoy _pay _her?

"Yeah, sure, so you really had sex?" now was Pansy's turn to raise her too thin eyebrows.

And Vicky burst into laughter. But before she had any chance to tell Pansy she doesn't sleep with her boyfriend, the mentioned boyfriend showed up at the door and blinked first at Pansy, whose cheeks were turning red with frustration, and then at Riddle, who was still wearing nothing but a towel.

_Whoa! That towel would look better on my bedroom floor…NO! My fiancée is here and I'm considering…I'm going crazy. And it's all her fault. _

Draco flashed a smile and said way too casually, "Hey, what's up, girls?"

"Draco! What is she doing here?" shouted Parkinson, pointing her finger at Vicky.

"Malfoy, what is _she _doing in _my _room" his mistress voice was so quiet that the boy had to make a serious effort to hear what she was saying.

The "host" cleared his throat and started real slow.

"Well… Pans, that's Victorya... Riddle...she is kinda my new boss..."

Pansy made a face that showed her ugliness and her stupidity at the same time.

"Mistress, that is… Pansy Parkinson… my… my…my…"

"His fiancée," the ugly cow ended his sentence proudly.

"Oh…" Vicky smiled teasingly, "…congratulations then."

And… Malfoy felt like breaking something for millionth time today. He rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Thanks."

"Draco, honey, what exactly is your _boss,_" emphasize on the boss, as if she still wasn't quite sure if Vicky wasn't his mistress in more than one way, "doing in your master bedroom with a towel??"

"Well, Pansy, I'm glad you like my dress… I have noticed it's quite attractive to a certain demographic part of the world."

Parkinson got nothing, which was precisely the point.

"What?" she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Men like it, Pans, men like it," retorted Vicky, as motherly as she was explaining to her kid that the oven is hot. "Anyway.. I live here. He invited me to."

The "What" this time belonged to both of them.

"Why, Draco??"

"I… I thought that would be nice…her father died and she had to be all alone and… " he started explaining, his eyes saying to Victorya _"You will pay for this!"_

"Yeah, okay, I don't care. Where am I going to sleep then?"

"Right at the opposite end of the hallway there is a room almost as big as that, love" Draco smiled half-heartedly. "Clyse will help you with your trunk."

The moment he said that a miserably looking house elf appeared out of nothing and bowed "Follow me, Ms Parkinson" it said and led the girl out of the room.

"_I _invited you?? Where did you get that from?" Draco was at the edge of screaming.

_That boy ha__s to work on his nerves._

"She called me slut. That was my payback."

"Oh, yeah, way to go Victorya, act like a freshman and steal her boyfriend" Riddle's eyebrows formed two perfect arcs, so he went on "Metaphorically said."

"What is your problem, Draggy??"

"She is my future bride. And I invited a sexy chick not only to stay, but to _live_ in my house, in the biggest room…"

Vicky wasn't listening to him. He lost her somewhere at "sexy chick". _What a retard…_

"Whatever, Malfoy. Just go. I am freezing."

"Then put some clothes on, doe."

Victorya's eyes narrowed with hatred.

"Don't you dare…"

"It's an interesting nickname," he said in low voice. "I would have said it suits you, but you have…akhm… only two legs…"

"Shut up!" hissed the girl.

"How did you come up with that idea for a tattoo?" he was being annoying and he knew it, but after all, she had started…

_Great, Draco. You are a freshman as well…_

"None of your business. Go now, I have to change."

"Then change," he raised a blond eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his wide chest.

"However. But your _fiancée _won't love the concept of you seeing me naked."

Then she turned her back to him and removed the towel, put her black bra and thongs on and slipped in her tight jeans, she spun around one more time to see him with eyes wide open and a chin basically hitting the floor.

"And before I put a sweater, I assume you might like to have a closer look on my tattoo," purred Vicky and in a matter of seconds she was standing right in front of him, her hair over one of her shoulders, so that he could see the back of her neck.

"You like it?" one could hear the sly smile in her voice.

_Poor little bunny. Trying to play a game with someone, who wrote the rules._

"It's a beautiful one" he managed to choke out, way huskier than he wanted to.

Riddle left him stare at the word "D.O.E." for a minute or so, then suddenly said coldly "Good. Now go. Pansy should be missing you already"

Then walked away to put her dark-purple turtleneck sweater on.


	5. Sun rays and slays

5. Sun Rays and Slays

No snow. No rain. Not even clouds. Only barking hot sun. The dimentors were gone back to Azkaban.

"Shit!" hissed Victorya instead of good morning.

Her bad mood was justified. The last sign of her father's rule was gone. Now the magical world was officially irrevocably and completely good.

It was Potter's.

"Good morning to you too, mistress," Draco smiled.

After a month and a half he was still as stupid and annoying as he was in July. No wonder. He was Malfoy.

"Your bags packed, huh, Malfoy?" she smiled teasingly.

The blond boy just scowled at her and served the usual breakfast - cereal with yoghurt and watermelon.

"You know, Vics, you're gonna miss me when I'm back to school. No one to cook for you around here."

"So you think I'm incapable of producing something to eat myself?"

"At least something that won't poison you."

And for yet another morning they were silently willing to kill each other.

***

They were both finishing their coffees when Pansy entered the living room with frown bigger that Victorya's.

"What's with the sun, Draco? I never had problems before…" the anger in her voice was sensible.

_You always had problems of some sort _Vicky though and gave out a groan, then sipped the leftovers of her coffee and left the table, then smashed the cup in the sink and banged the door, while leaving the room.__

_**Note to self: Kill Pansy Parkinson.**_

***

Riddle had to look deep in her trunk in order to find a top and eventually a skirt or at least shorts. Then, of course, she had to put them on and use the staircase. And, with her luck, to meet the two engaged-soon-to-be-married spineless beings.

Parkinson was just going to kiss Draco for one-hundred twenty seventh time. This one didn't work. He was looking away. Or, more specifically, at Vicky's legs.

_Yeah, now I see where you've been all these years – in the gym. _

The little Riddle didn't bother to mind because she had long ago reached the conclusion that one of the advantages of being dressed like a baby prostitute is that you don't have to worry about what the others think of you, `cause you kinda know it already.

So she just raised an eyebrow and managed a sarcastic smile.

"Like my skirt, Draggy? You should probably go fetch one for your _fiancée_."

Malfoy showed his teeth and kissed Pansy on the neck.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'll buy her lace underwear."

**He is dead! So dead!**

_Why do you bother getting angry at him? He is just a silly little bunny. He is not worth the effort._

**Still.**** He is dead!**

"Okay. She's gonna be your wife, not mine. Do as you wish."

And after another mock smile Victorya Riddle vanished.

***

"My dad is dead. Potter won. And now I'll get my vengeance!" she shouted at the paralyzed deer in front of her.

Little did the creature understand of the wars in the magical world, but Vicky cared even less.

She saw the paralyzed green-eyed Harry Potter, the boy who lived and who killed her father, the man who had been the most powerful wizard ever lived.

She muttered "Avada Kedavra."

And the deer was dead.

_And Potter was dead._


	6. Love when you hate me

(A longer one, hope you like it. Reviews are welcome )

6. Love the Way You Hate Me

…Then I took off her bra and her thongs and she was all mine. She was…

…VICTORYA!!!

I woke up with a start, my forehead sweating, my breathing so fast it could race a lightning and all my limbs shaking like crazy.

Obviously, I screamed, because a second or two later Pansy was up as well, looking at me with her big, dark eyes. Just as I imagined, she muttered "What the hell is wrong, Draco? You ruined my beauty sleep because of that whore!"

"What?" I snapped. "She is not a…"

"You were dreaming of her. That means she is a slut."

And to make things even more embarrassing for me, Merlin sent me the upper-mentioned girl. Or it would be more precise to say woman, as she had left the puberty and the acne years behind and her always calm and low voice had nothing to do with Pans' duck-like squeaking.

"What?" Victorya hissed with her eyebrows lifted.

I was fast to cover my bare chest before answering with another, much more logical question.

"What are you doing in my room?"

"You shouted my name at the top of your lungs – they probably heard you in L.A. I thought you were dying."

"And why should he be feeling bad in my company?" my _lovely fiancée _interfered before I even got the chance to formulate a sentence.

"Well," I could see her smile even in the darkness of Pansy's bedroom, "I think you just answered your question," she stated emotionlessly and with a sigh of compassion most likely meant for me, left the room.

_So she cares for my life _I smiled to myself.

Then gave it a thought and frowned to myself.

**But of course she does. You are her any-Potter weapon.**

I was fed up. I couldn't stay awake, because I thought of her. I wasn't able to sleep as well, because every time I dreamt of her face.

I was done. I was done with thinking of her. Starting tomorrow.

***

The first morning of the last week of my last summer break.

"Good morning," I moaned to myself and slipped out of the bed without waking Pans up.

I had spent the night in her bed and had sex with her, but the moment I opened my eyes I was determined to go grab some cereal for my mistress' breakfast. Victorya liked plain cornflakes. She liked all the food plain and that's probably why she had that hot body.

So now I brushed my teeth fast and mechanically and bolted out of the house.

"You moron! She doesn't even know you exist!" I said angrily to myself, while trying to reach the food store in the heat that was truly unnatural for seven-thirty in the morning.

As a prove to my theory, half an hour later, when I was chopping the fruit, I heard no "Good morning," but "What the hell happened last night? Why did you have to wake me up?" she blustered, then grabbed her bowl and took her seat across the table.

That was her seat. She always sat on the chair next to the huge window; the one that no one else had ever used, simply because it was colder there. Obviously, Vicky had decided the view was worth it.

"I had a nightmare," I lied.

Or was that a lie? Objectively spoken I had to be considering sexual fantasies with someone different from the woman I was going to marry in less than a year if not nightmare, then at least something…wrong. But then why, in Slytherin`s sake, I wanted so badly to have the Riddle heiress screaming my name all night like I was caught screaming hers?

Oh! God! She had asked me something I haven't heard at all.

"Malfoy? You dead?" Victorya teased and got back my attention. Not that it ever left her.

"Sorry. What?" I looked her in the eyes…

What a mistake. That proved to be the worst possible thing I could have done. They were so cold I started wondering if the Ice Queen hadn't died and served Vic as a donor. Then I got some emotion! That was new. But unfortunately it was hatred what made the icy blues flash.

"You called me "whore"," Victorya whispered and I could feel my stomach turn on 360 degrees. Twice.

"Actually, Pansy did."

"Like I care. In future, don't talk of me in front of the loose women you are having. It's none of their business where I live and why I live there."

Loose women? Was that what she thought of me? The only mere copy of a woman I've fucked in more that two years was Pansy Parkinson. And she was neither that sexy nor that good as to satisfy me in any way. Maybe that was the reason I wanted Victorya.

Yes! That was it. Just the sex. It was all because of the damned tattoo and her black thongs. That's all – just sex.

"Pansy is going to become my wife next June. This is going to be her house as well." I snapped back, not even thinking of why, the Hell, I was standing up for the ugly cow…!!!...for my beautiful fiancée instead of agreeing with the extremely hot and…!!!...stern boss I had.

"Then maybe you would kick me out, huh?" she breathed, leaning over the table, so that I can hear what she was saying.

"Maybe," I snarled and bent closer too.

"Good. Get married sooner, 'cause I can't stand your immature being."

Oh. She knew I existed. And she thought of it as a mistake of the nature. Way to go!

***

I never bothered to make breakfast for Pansy that day. I wasn't in the mood for arguing and that was the only thing other than sex that I could do with her, so I just sat in one extremely comfortable armchair in my quarters and wondered what had made my parents arrange a marriage with the Parkinsons. Sure, my mom was Mr. Parkinson cousin, but, hey! We lived in 20th century after all. Things like love and freedom of choice existed for years. But then again – why should I marry some bimbo and be torn apart by doubts if she is with me for my money, when I can wed my second cousin and be sure she is after my money. That makes life an awful lot easier!

I swore and punched the handle of my "throne". Trapped in my own house. In commitment I never wanted. By my own family.

I needed sex! I wanted to feel lust, instead of the duty when I'm seducing the woman, I was desperate to feel happiness, bliss if you want, the next morning, instead of boredom and intention to get away.

"Knock, knock," I heard her mild, controlled voice whisper from the door and my body reacted immediately.

"Hey, doe, what a pleasant surprise," I greeted slowly, getting on some of her last nerves.

"For millionth time," Vicky clenched her teeth, moving closer to me, "do not use that nickname, you idiot!"

Oh, how I loved when she got angry. Her blue eyes started sparkling and her chocolate cheeks turned slightly red. And, of course, her full lips parted almost invisibly. For the others. I was too interested in these lips not to notice.

"Or what?" I lifted an eyebrow, daring her to attack me. And so she did.

The next thing I remember was a punch in my jaw and then the veil from my bed wrapped around my face. Wahoo! I loved sado-mazo. Such a shame Victorya preferred wrestling.

I grabbed my mistress by the elbows and rolled her over, so now we were both lying on the Persian carpet, covering the floor.

"I! Will! Kill! You!" she hissed, then her nails scratched my cheek quite painfully.

"Hey, that'll leave a scar!" I exclaimed, then grabbed her wrists so she couldn't cause any more damage.

"That was what I was aiming at, Malfoy."

"Bitch" I shouted and before I knew what I was doing, I hit her in the ribs.

It obviously hurt, because the little Riddle was bent in two for about 30 seconds, then, like a wounded tigress, jumped on her pray again.

***

"Okay, you win," I whispered, gasping for air from beneath her.

Not that I had something opposed the situation in which she was on top of me, but, hey, my whole body hurt as hell!

The triumphant smile suited her. It made her lips look pinker and showed the cute wrinkle on her nose.

Stop! That kind of thought is not sexual at all. I should not let myself like her. She's Riddle. She won't like me back anyway.

"Thanks," she sighed and stood up, offering me a hand.

I was so stupid to rely on it. And, typically for her, she took it back and I fell back on the floor.

_I made a fool of myself._

"For what?" I dared to ask what I finally was on my feet again.

Her eyes met mine and we were like frozen for a minute or so, then Vicky laughed coldly.

"I really needed a punching bag."

And with that Victorya left me alone. And bruised.


	7. My Story

**(Hey, guys, sorry it took so long, but the chapter is very important /and big as well/, soo.. enjoy, and review ((: )**

7. My Story

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful little princess…no, wait! That's another fairytale. Once upon a time there lived…me. I might had been beautiful or bright or both, but no one ever bothered to tell me.

To start off with, I was born in Madrid, Spain. That's why I hate London. I hate the mist, the cold and the rain. I lived in Spain for three years with my mom. Some of the best years in my life. No. Correction. The best time in my life. I grew up in a huge house with light walls and cozy sofas, art galleries and concerts. And then my father came…

Somehow, he had found out that mommy had a lover. As far as I remember he was some Spanish wizard, an artist that played the guitar, really nice guy. We used to have loads of fun. And then dad killed them both. Of course I begged him to let my mother live, but when you are three you are not that persuasive. Especially when it comes to the Dark Lord.

So, after he widowed himself, he had to eventually take me with him to the grey London. To his family house. And then he died. Or at least people said that. But I knew the truth about his immortality. And so did Bellatrix Black.

I never really made the effort to start calling her Lestrange. She didn't want to wear that name. She had never wanted to. Black never loved Rodolphus. She just loved another man. But that's another story. So… after Tom lost his body, she took charge of me. That's if charge could be synonym for teaching. Bellatrix was the best teacher I could have had, because, well, my father was the most powerful wizard, next on the dark side was Grindelwald, and then came Bella Black. And as long as my dad had no material representation right then and Grindelwald was kinda in prison, I was not in a position to complain. And I studied. I studied hard.

It wasn't until I turned seven when I realized I wasn't ordinary. I was way beyond that. I could read people's minds. When Bella found out, she felt completely confused, because, well… even my dad, the Dark Lord hadn't been able to do it that early. Cool. I was special. Black immediately started teaching me how to protect my own mind and how to attack the others'. Soon enough I could break through her defense, as well as Lucius' and Narcissa's. That way I found out a lot of their dirty little secrets, maybe even some that they had forgotten. Great material for blackmail! Too bad I couldn't try on my father's, though Bellatrix said it was likely I wouldn't be able to get that far.

Then, for my tenth birthday she decided to pass on me the three most important curses in the magic world – the Unforgivable ones. She brought some man to my house – a muggle that worked in the nearby factory or something of the kind. I didn't care then. Not that now I give a damn for my victims' background. So he was tied with tight ropes and couldn't move, though I could bet even if I had removed the ropes he wouldn't have moved, paralyzed by the fear in his veins.

"Let's start with the least painful one," the woman muttered and set him free.

I raised my wand and whispered, "Imperio!"

His eyes went blank the same second.

"Sing!" I ordered him wordlessly and he started singing exactly the song I had had in mind. Yet another proof for my mental power.

"Good. Now, try the Cruciatus, but not too much. We don't want him die of pain."

I looked at him. He was muggle. He didn't deserve to live on Earth. He deserved pain.

"Crucio!" I screamed.

And then it was his turn to scream. Scream of pain. Scream for mercy.

He didn't get mercy, but I stopped torturing him, though.

I couldn't wait more. I didn't want to.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The green light I remember so well even after all these years flashed and the man was motionless. If only I had known that curse seven years ago…

And then, a year later, I got the letter that every single wizard and witch wanted so badly for their eleventh birthday. The letter that I didn't even read. The one that I burned. The letter from Hogwarts.

From that moment on I started learning way, way darker magic. So dark, that it made people see, or feel, or even do terrible things. That was my power.

A few months after my thirteenth birthday I had a very strange, or I'd rather say unpleasant visit. When I opened the door, I met his eyes and shivered. They were so like my own, that it just had to be some kinda spell. He was extremely old man with long beard and crescent-shaped spectacles. And, as I found out a minute later, awfully polite man.

"_Good day, Miss Victorya," he__ greeted with a small smile._

"_And who are you?" I snapped, not bothering to be nice._

"_I am professor Dumbledore," the old man continued to smile nicely, "The Headmaster of Hogwarts School for young wizards."_

"_Oh. I see." I said sarcastically, not moving an inch. _

"_So, may I come in?" Dumby asked with the same polite tone that was already getting on my nerves._

"_If you insist," I mumbled, stepping aside to allow him get inside my house. _

"_And by the way, my surname is Riddle," I hissed as I followed _him_ to _my___living room. _

"_Yes, I know this. But I like your first name better," he was as calm as when I opened the door, and I wa__s at the edge of kicking him out before he had the chance to sit on my couch. _

_Too late._

"_So, what are you doing here?" I looked at him icily as Dumbledore looked around the room with unhidden interest._

"_Yeah, we will eventually get to this. But first I'd like a cup of hot tea. How about you?" he smiled again, then waved his wand and on my coffee table emerged two cups with steaming tea. _

_I rolled my eyes and took the one. He reached for the other, sipped once or twice, then put it down and asked, "Would you tell me about your mother, Victorya?" so evenly that one would have thought he announced it was going to be sunny tomorrow._

"_Leave!" I shouted at him. "LEAVE MY HOUSE!"_

_And before he had the chance to say another polite thing, I left the room._

Of course, I couldn't help but wonder why he had come to my house, why he had asked about my mother. And my dad, or as they called his body, professor I-don't-remember-who, popped up in the house some two or three days later to explain, so to say. He told me that the precious little Harry Potter had started school this year. So maybe Albus Dumbledore had visited in order to make sure Tom Riddle's daughter wasn't planning on going to the same school. Then, when daddy found out the old man had asked about my mother, he got pissed off and started breaking things all over the room.

"_How dares he? Comes to my house and investigates my life!! That annoying old smelling bag!"_

Anyways. That changed nothing. Two of my dad's plans were totally ruined – the first one because of Potter's luck, the second one – mainly because of Lucius' stupidity.

And there we were, sitting in the cold living room – me, Lord Voldemort (who apparently had no the physical ability to sit, but let's skip the details…), and Bellatrix. He was the one to speak, as always. Bella was the one to listen carefully, and I was the one to be more interested in the flames, than in the conversation.

"_Then comes Barty Crouch Jr. who will drink the potion and turn into the __mad eyed Moody. Then, it's a matter of time to get the little bunny to the graveyard."_

"_But why are you going to wait almost another year, when you can get Potter right now. I can get him for you, if you wish…"_

_Oh, God! She was getting overexcited again. And that wasn't a good thing. Every time she saw my father it was the same – "My Lord…", "Master…", then she was willing to go to the North Pole (which was pretty close, taken the cold and the bad weather during the whole year), if he didn't have enough ice in his Fire Whiskey. Pathetic… She let the love to a Riddle lead her, and she was like constantly heartbroken by my dad's lack of emotions. _

"_I waited twelve years. I can wait one more, Bella," he said icily, but before Black had the chance to knee and start licking his shoes, three men entered the room. They all wore dark cloaks and hoods, but the one was slightly shorter than the others. _

"_My Lord," whispered the bravest of them, "We traced Crouch Junior, as you ordered."_

_Then he bowled low and waited for his leader's response. _

"_Excellent job, Nott…I'm pleased. You make yourself comfortable, " he gestured…well, not literary, but.. to one of the sofas in the den._

_The three of them bowled again, and then took off their cloaks. The one that had talked to my dad was familiar – Mr. Nott visited Bellatrix often and arranged some kinda dark business that was too meaningless for the Dark Lord to bother. The other adult obviously was Barty Crouch Jr., because he looked shockingly like his father. I didn't care. He had issues to discuss with Tom, not with me. The third Death Eater was a teenager, well built, with strikingly blue eyes and massy black hair. Our looks met and we kept starring at each other for what seemed like forever, then he spoke with a certain amount of concern._

"_Who is the girl?"_

_My father laughed, but Mr. Nott found nothing funny – in fact he was terrified by the chance of his son insulting me by accident._

"_Son, this is the Dark Lord's daughter, Victorya," he muttered, then smiled and decided on complimenting me, "More beautiful than I remember her."_

"_Than you, Nott. And that is your son?"_

"_Yes. That's Theodore Nott," the poor man was getting more nervous with every minute._

_I didn't really pay attention. I was too busy admiring the youngest if my guests. The muscles. The eyelashes. The nose, the lips, the muscles, the eyes, the muscles… where was I??_

_Theo made a few steps towards my armchair and smiled._

"_It's pleasure," the boy said, "Your beauty if truly breathtaking. One could think the war in the magical world is for your heart."_

"_If my heart was the reason, it would have been much greater war, but thank you anyway. I'd say I'm happy we meet, Theodore."_

_I was happy indeed. _

Yeah. That was when I fell in love for the first time in my life. I think it was for the last time, either. I was so into him, we were together all the time; he was the first guy I slept with, he was awesome in bed and I learnt a lot from him. Like every other girl I used to think he is The One, the man I'm gonna live happily ever after with, or at least some excuse of a happy ending I could manage, but then, as to remind me that I was not the sleeping beauty, the Real Life fucked me up totally. You know, one of these times when everything goes down and you thing life sucks. Well, it does suck, but then, if it didn't, we would all be happy and wouldn't have had a base for a contrast.

Back to my point. Just before I started choosing the wedding dress, so to say, Bellatrix came to me with a very gloomy look on her face. It turned out that Theo used me, because he and his father wanted to take Malfoys' place as my dad's most loyal servants. My world fell apart and I needed a lot of convincing not to kill the little snot, but after all, he lived, and so did I.

A few months went by, and so did my eighteenth birthday. I loved Bella's present – a beautiful pair of earrings with opals and platinum. They made my eyes look sparklingly blue. The Malfoys gave me an onyx necklace, which I put on once – on the date of my birthday, because it suited my little black dress. About my dad… I'm not sure whether he knew I had birthday, but even if he did, he wouldn't have bought me a present anyways.

Then, he came, of course, because… well… he had a favor to ask. As always.

_The massive doors opened and let Lord Voldemort in, his black coat following him. _

"_Hallo, Victorya. How is your day?"_

"_Even if we pretend for a second that you care, I'm not in the mood to chitchat with my daddy about my day."_

_I scowled. He smiled._

"_Perfect. No wasting time here…then, how did your birthday…"_

"_What do you want, Tommy?" I hissed at him._

_He frowned at the nickname but said nothing._

"_Igor Karkaroff will visit tomorrow together with his best student. Victor Krum."_

"_And you need me, because…?"_

"_I want the boy on my side. He studied in Durmshtrang and he excels in the dark arts. So… Krum might turn out to be useful in my army."_

"_Daddy, you know you can be very persuasive…" I put up a fake smile._

"_Yes. But he is stubborn. Maybe you could use your… special talents to convince him…"_

_Our eyes met._

"_You want me to seduce him?"_

_The Dark Lord nodded._

"_Okaay… so the talented Victor Krum is my birthday present? Thank you, dad."_

Of course he didn't mean to please me with the task. He gave it to me simply because Bella was too old for the Bulgarian honey… But, I was pleased. So we were both happy.

I woke up the next day with that feeling one gets when he had a nice dream, though I remembered nothing at all. Not bothering to change into anything that resembles clothing more than my old big T-shirts, because, well, most of the time I lived alone, and what's more, Black didn't care much for my incredible well shaped legs and nice ass, I headed downstairs to fetch a cup of coffee and maybe an apple for breakfast.

I smelled my coffee. Good. That meant Bella was up for another lesson today and willing to make my day with the nicest thing ever – a doze of caffeine. With a smile on my face I entered the kitchen.

"_Hey, Bellatrix, so happy we… Oh!"_

_I lost my thoughts when I saw the stern looking man, probably my dad's age, who wore a thick coat even in the well-heated room and sipped of a huge cup full of something that surely was consumed in the later hours of the day in the presence of at least three other men, who also had the intention to get drunk, and who seemed pretty shocked when I entered bare-feet. _

"_And that should be the little Miss Riddle, am I right?" the Russian gentleman rose an eyebrow as to annoy me further._

"_Hmm… I'm eighteen, but sure, I'm Victorya Riddle. And you must be Karkaroff?"_

"_It is so nice to meet you, at last."_

_After we shook hands and he continued interrogating Black about my father, the war and some boring plans, I finally poured my share of the coffee, sat across the table, and took a look in his thoughts._

"And this girl. So shamelessly naked. If my precious Victor sees her… "

_Oh, Gosh! Victor Krum! I had forgotten about him totally. That's the problem with drinking coffee habitually – you tend to forget important things due to the lack of caffeine in your system. _

_I might have gone to get dressed, but then, again, I was a Riddle, so I didn't care much for such a minor details. Just as I opened my mouth to ask for the Seeker, the door opened and he came in, looking even sleepier than me, if that was possible. _

"_Каркаров, все още не разбирам какво правим тук?__" Krum frowned as he stepped in and banged the door. _

"_Казах ти вече, Виктор, имам работа. А Лорд Волдемор настоя да те взема със себе си__," retorted Igor with a tone that a father would use to explain his son why they can't go to Disneyland. _

"_Но защо?__" the guy was getting angry, which suited his features extremely well._

"_Akhm," I coughed a bit too happil__y, "If you don't mind, can we get back to English. I don't want my Bella to miss the fun."_

_The looks of both__ of them showed how much they wanted to kill me. Obviously, they weren't used to interruptions. Let alone from a girl. _

"_I apologize, mistress," the Russian was the faster to recover, "It's nothing really…"_

"_Yeah. The World-known Quiddich seeker doesn't want to be here. Nothing interesting," I smiled, hiding the plan that was already forming under my uncombed hair. _

"_It's not that…," Karkaroff started, but I waved him silent. _

"_Maybe if I show him around, he'd change his mind."_

_I stood up, put my empty cup in the sink and approached Krum._

"_Hello, I'm the hostess – Victorya Riddle."_

_The boy frowned at my surname, but then said slowly, "Yeah, I am Victor Krum."_

"_I've heard a lot about you," I winked and gestured to the door, "Let me show you the house."_

_With a look of suspicion on his face Viktor followed me out of the kitchen. _

_The moment the door closed and they couldn't see us anymore, the Bulgarian guy drew out his wand and pointed it to my mouth. _

"_Maybe a bit lower," I laughed and I lowered the stick so now it pointed my heart,__ as it was usual for an attack. "You know, it should point my heart…"_

"_You don't have no heart, Riddle," he roared, but loosened his grip a bit._

"_Maybe that's right, but then, I have other interesting things over there," I winked._

_On his face I could see a lot of hatred and a bit of interest which he was fighting so hard to hide. _

"_Now, if you want to kill me, please," I smiled, "but if you don't, I'd ask you to take away your wand and show some manners. After all, you are a guest here."_

_He hissed something I couldn't hear, then put his wand back in the pocket of his jeans and our tour began._

_I showed him the living room, my father's study, then on the second floor – the master bedroom, that was meant for my dad to use, though he almost didn't live here, the guestroom with the bedroom attached to it, and we ended up in my bedroom, as planned precisely._

"_And that's my bedroom," I sighed with mock tiredness._

"_Where will I sleep?" Krum frowned._

"_Here."_

"_Will I not sleep in a guestroom?"_

"_Well, yeah, that's an option too, if you want to share a bed with your Headmaster."_

_I was so making fun of him and he was so not getting the situation. How cute!_

"_I heard you turned down my dad's invitation to join the Death Eaters," I started, while sitting on the edge on my bed and gesturing him to follow my example. This time he didn't fight that much. „Why?"_

"_It's just not my cause. I believe in different things…"_

"_Like what?" I interrupted impatiently._

"_Like honor and justice."_

"_Wow! Are you sure you didn't go to Hogwarts instead of Durmshtrang?" I chuckled._

"_Yes," Victor frowned, not into the joke for millionth time. He really needed coffee._

"_But my dad is fighting for justice. Is it justified for the muggles to make us hide? And then, these same muggleborns to have the same rights we have, just because they happened to be gifted."_

"_No. But to kill innocent people is just not right!"_

"_Innocent?! These ones may be innocent, but how about their ancestors? They chased witches and then burned them? It that your justice, Victor?"_

_He was silent for another minute. _

"_Anyways," I said finally, then rose and went to my closet to change. "Let's talk about something funnier. Would you like to go out tonight?"_

_And at that point he lost his breath. That gave me just enough time to hop into my jeans._

"_I have a girlfriend," he finally muttered. _

"_Is she pregnant?" I asked, not bothering to look at him._

"_No."_

"_Then it doesn't count," I announced like a real relationship professional. _

"_You think?" I could hear the smile in his voice, and it was anything but upset by the fact his girlfriend wasn't official._

"_Mhm.. After all, when you don't have kids, the commitment is just words," was my patient explanation. "So, do you want to go out tonight?" I asked, while removing my t-shirt so now he was able to see my black bra._

_Krum said nothing for another minute, so I spun around, pushed him slightly and he sat on my bed._

"_I got it," I whispered, while making myself comfortable in his lap, "You want to skip the date. That's okay with me," my laugh was stopped by his kiss. _

A lady never shares her sexual experiences, but as you probably figured out, after that day Victor Krum became a Death Eater, as well as my part –time lover.

Then my life became an uninteresting sequence of events. My dad had this plan to steal the prophecy made for him and the precious little Harry Potter, but of course it failed, because Lucius Malfoy was the one in charge, and.. well, he was an idiot. The one good thing that happened on that particular mission was that the Order of Phoenix lost one of its members – Sirius Black. And that, thanks to Bellatrix, as always. The problem with that farce was that Mr. Malfoy was caught and taken to prison, and the little Draco had to replace him as my father's servant.

Back then I hadn't had the pleasure to know the boy, but that didn't stop me from coming up with a clever ideas. I made my daddy a suggestion to make Malfoy Jr. the one responsible for the next mission, which was truly impossible, because it consisted of killing Albus Dumbledore. That was because , when he failed, my dad would be able to torture him as punishment for both his and Lucius' mistakes. The Dark Lord was pleased with my plan and soon it became an official order presented to all Death Eaters. It was so cool. They actually obeyed to my idea. Oh, how I wanted to have my own set of followers whom I could boss around. Eventually, I would succeed my dad's power. Just too bad he didn't plan on dying…

_On the age of nineteen I was perfect in attacking Lord Voldemort's mind and successfully reading his thoughts and memories. I was pro!_

_But then, there was that black haired man whose brain remained mystery__ for me. Always so cold, so emotionless, that I was wondering if he weren't my dad's copy. His upgraded copy. _

"_Now that Dumbledore is dead, You will become the Headmaster of Hogwarts. And I will control the school," the Dark Lord smiled and his smile made Narcissa Malfoy shiver. _

"_Congratulations are in order, my lord," Snape said quietly._

"_You are the one to be congratulated, Severus. You killed the old man."_

_He was so happy. Yeah. I lost interest._

_After the considerably private meeting I headed for the garden and Severus Snape followed silently. When we were out, he looked around and then said, "Victorya, __we have to talk."_

"_You are already talking, Snape."_

"_Look, what we say here stays here, right?" that man was actually nervous. Pretty unusual. _

_I nodded indifferently. _

"_Albus Dumbledore wanted me to tell you a few things…"_

"_What do I have to do with Dumby?" now I was the one who was getting nervous. I hated the topic. _

"_You really don't now?"_

_My answer was a nod again._

"_He…he was your grandfather, Victorya."_

"_WHAT?" That just wasn't true. Wasn't!!_

"_Your mom, Dayan, was Albus' daughter."_

"_Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes at him._

"_I can prove it to you…"_

"_Anyways…and so what?" I couldn't care less._

"_Your grandpa is dead and everything you have to say is so what??"_

"_Yes," I retorted and was about to get back in the house, when he muttered something I barely heard._

"_He loved you."_

_I really didn't give a damn. _

After that day I saw Severus a few times, but he pretended we never had the conversation and so did I. My dad was getting ready for a war and had little time to pay any attention whatsoever to me, so I had just enough time to work on the spells I invented and on my levitation skills.

I don't really remember the last time I saw my father. I never loved him that much, or at all, but he was my dad. And I can't remember his face. There is a part of my being, one tiny little part that will never forgive me for that.

And that's how I ended up here, in the shiny Malfoy manor furnished with expensive items no one used and inhibited with people who didn't know how to be happy. I knew. But I never had the chance to be.

I watched until Draco Malfoy put his last pair of jeans in his trunk and took off his shit. I had no intention to see him naked, so I spun around and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.


	8. Dress up like yourself

**/****Hey, sorry I don't really update fast, but.. school xD Enjoy, R&R (: /**

8. Dress up like yourself

Malfoys had traditions. And one of them was that ball for Halloween. She couldn't believe Draco, Pansy and a bunch of other students actually came back from Hogwarts for the occasion. Now they did their best to make noise downstairs and drive her crazy. She was going to have to join them eventually.

"Victorya! Dinner is served!" shouted Narcissa from somewhere down in the twilight zone.

_Here we go!_

The room was too bright, too hot and way too crowded. And, as always, when she came in, even the Brownian motion stopped.

Riddle never completely comprehended the reason for that reaction to her pleasant, friendly and sunny being. Okay. Maybe she was not the nicest person in London, but they didn't really have to stop talking and moving and existing. She made an effort to smile and greeted with the simplest "Hey!"

Her voice served as some kinda permission for the others to start living again, so they got back to their chats.

"Hello there," whispered someone annoyingly from behind her. "How are you today, doe?"

So it was the little Malfoy. Splendid!

"Do not call me that, you little…"

"I'm happy to see you too, Vicky!" the boy smiled.

"You excited about the party?" Riddle decided to change the subject, as she was obviously not going to get rid of him.

_Where is the jealous cow when you need her?!?_

"Not anymore. I mean, I used to be, when I was like seven years old. Then it slowly became more for the alcohol and less for the dress-up."

He continued to smile at her. That took her wondering what the Hell happened to him.

"And how 'bout you? I bet you never been to such fancy party where…"

"How come you're so sure, Malfoy?" Vicky's tone was harder than diamond at that particular moment.

"Um…my mom is the best at organizing balls and stuff!" oh, he was like so trying to apologize for being proud, something unseen in Malfoy's family history.

"We will see about that, Draggy," Victorya ginned slyly.

"I told you not to use that nickname!" the blonde boy hissed.

"I know. But it just sounds so cute!" squeaked the woman, mocking love in her voice.

"Whatever," he sighed. "How are you going to dress, Vics?"

"Like you care," she scowled.

"Well, I'm asking…that kinda means I care…"

"Then, that will be a surprise, Draco Malfoy!"

"However you wish, Miss Riddle," he smiled for twentieth time this evening.

And then they finally joined the others at the table for dinner.

***

She had no idea as of what she was going to wear.

"Stupid! Stupid mouth!"

Vicky hadn't yet completely believed she had told Malfoy she was going to the dinner, let alone with gorgeous costume.

"Stop frowning, Victorya, you'll get freckles!"

"Bella!"

Black was back! She was finally back!

"Where have you been?" was the first question her mistress managed to choke out, still surprised beyond bearing.

"Here and there. Nothing related to Potter. Nothing related to magic, to be more precise," the black-haired woman smiled.

"And would you tell me, my dear mistress, what is so serious that it's worth working your head off for it?"

Victorya help it, but also smile.

"I have to come up with costume for tonight. And I'm completely stuck!"

After exchanging glances, they both started laughing.

"Let me help you. I think I still keep the black dress that I wore when I first went to that…interesting and useful for your social status party."

"Really? Oh, Bella, you are saving my life! Almost literally!"

And after another portion of laughter, they headed for Black's bedroom.

***

The lights were like almost out, the most of the illumination was provided by candles that flew all over the place in pumpkins. How…usual. She liked the black and orange decoration. It made the atmosphere _Halloweenish _and not just the ordinary high-class gathering, where everyone has something bad to say for everyone else, yet gives then a handshake, or hug, or kiss on the cheek. How hypocritical!

Of course, Victorya was pretty much into that manner of the VIPs. She herself had rumored behind someone's back, and then pretended to be so happy to see him.

Still, she couldn't believe how suiting for all the lies were the masks everyone wore. Like, they wore them all the time, so they might as well put material ones on.

Bella's dress made her feel like she stood out and blended in at the same time. It was plain black, combined with black domino, but it had that special glamour, so it wasn't ordinary black, its shiny, new-looking color made it exceptional.

Riddle was planning on showing up, making fun of Malfoy and then going stealthily back to her room. She had no intention whatsoever to party.

"Hey, beauty, I don't think we've met," said some excuse of a gentleman. Well, his muscles were probably bigger than his brain.

"O don't think so too. I'm Victorya Riddle."

And…he didn't want to hook up with her anymore.

Great. So she had a strategy.

"Wow! You do look…"

"Go away…! Oh … It's you…"

"Very nice of you to try and shoo me from my mom's party, Vics," muttered Draco.

"I didn't recognize you," the girl chuckled. "You look…well, you look like Prince Charming."

"I guess that was the original idea. Since Pansy is Cinderella."

They both fought back the burst of laughter, then Vicky stated, "Isn't Cinderella like…blonde?"

"My babe changed the color of her hair for the time being."

"Yeah, okay," Victorya smiled and tried to get away, but it kinda didn't work out right.

"And you are dressed up like…?" Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Like me," Riddle sighed.

"It suits you, doe," the boy tried to compliment her.

She rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, I guess. But doesn't that mean I'm always good looking?" Victorya dared him with a smile that was kinda real; something pretty unusual for her.

He met her glance, and then he looked away and said nothing.

"Let's go out, huh? Here is too…crowded."

Riddle couldn't help it, but laugh.

"Isn't it supposed to be crowded?"

"Yes. That is the reason why I just can't stand it!"

It was his turn to laugh.

He did that for a minute or so, then, when Vicky didn't react in any way, he chuckled, "Shall we?" and gestured to the yard.

She followed him, though she hadn't the slightest idea why she kept talking to the little blonde bunny in spite of retreating to her room with a cup of tea and a novel.

"Way better," Draco sighed when they were finally far enough so he didn't have to shout for Victorya to hear him.

She smiled again. What, the Hell, was wrong with her?

"Come on, don't stay that far from me. It's not like I'm contageous or something…!" he said slowly.

"You sure?" asked Riddle with a certain doze of insecurity in her voice.

Then they both laughed for so long their mouths started to hurt.

Vicky finally stopped and moved to stand next to him under one of the biggest oak trees in the garden.

"So…you were saying," the girl started quite carelessly, "…that I'm beautiful."

"I never said that!" he tried to deny, but didn't put in a lot of effort.

"But you thought of it.. When you said I look good like myself."

"Yeah, okay, you've got me," the boy laughed. "I'm irrevocably in love with you!"

Vicky smiled. Again. She should really stop talking to him.

Somewhere a wolf howled. That was what made them at last notice the full moon.

Riddle shivered.

"Are you cold?"

OMG! Malfoy reacted like so fast, Victorya almost suspected he had expected her to shiver.

"No. It's just the moon."

He looked at her for a minute, then reached out, then decided against it, then finally put his hand out and removed the hair from before her eye.

"I know. That is the magic of Halloween."

Their eyes met. And suddenly Draco Malfoy became brave. His fingers, still resting against Vicky's cheek, made their way to the domino and literally made it vanish.

"Why did you…," started to complain Victorya, but he hushed her silent.

"Your eyes are gorgeous. Don't hide them."

The guy caressed her slowly, as if he believed the little Riddle to be breakable. She didn't step away. In fact, she didn't move at all.

"Umm… Thank you… But yours are like almost the .."

"Shut up, doe!" he ordered.

And then, before Vicky had the chance to disobey him, Draco kissed her. At first, extremely lightly, then he started to gradually enroll passion in the kiss. His lips moved faster, his tongue made its way in Victorya's mouth and started playing with hers. He could kiss her forever. He wanted her all for himself.

She didn't push him. She didn't hit him. She was actually willing to kiss him.

But as they really got into the kiss, a male voice cut through the night.

"Victorya!"

_Damn! Theodore!_


	9. Think twice

9. Think Twice

Theodore Nott had a short temper. And seeing his ex-girlfriend, his jewel so to say, making out with his best friend didn't do anything to help.

"What?" was Riddle's cold answer to the interruption.

"I didn't expect to see you here," he muttered.

"Well, I live here now, so get used to it," Vicky hissed, while getting closer to the dark-haired boy.

"How come?" it was hard to tell whether Theo was surprised or jealous.

"You know, because I got bored from my big, old house where I live with my family. Or maybe because my family died." She was seconds away from dispatching him. Literally.

"I know. I just thought you would get back to Spain."

"Hmm… yeah, right, my dad is dead, so I am useless. Why not get rid of me."

"I didn't… Vicky, please, don't be such a ..."

"What? Such a what?"

It was obvious she dared him to insult her, so that she dad a good reason to curse him.

Nott was not that stupid.

"What I meant was you act like a kid! Can't you just forget the past. It was like what – three years ago? Or more?"

Riddle scowled at him. She couldn't forget it.

"I can. I can forget you exist as well."

The woman turned her back to Theodore and started to walk towards the house.

"Wait! Wait! I came here because of you! Vicky! Vicky! Onyx!"

The nickname made her stop. He called her that since they first met. I referred to the darkness of… she wasn't sure what. But she was sure she liked the sound of it coming from his mouth.

"Me? Didn't you hear me – my dad is dead! I have nothing to give you for pretending to be my boyfriend!"

"I want you! That's enough for me!"

She didn't believe. She wanted to, but she simply couldn't.

By this moment they had reached the manor and now the light fell in such way that Theo's green eyes glistened evilly.

"And what if I don't want you?" was Vicky's icy question.

"Oh, come on! I can see the way you look at me!"

"When? When I'm kissing another guy?" she was actually screaming! That hadn't happened to her for a very long time.

Just as he was going to shout back at her, they heard a commotion from the balcony above them. Pansy's shriek startled them and the next thing they knew was Cinderella was falling.

"Aresto Momentum!" Vicky's fast reaction slowed the fall of the girl, so that she wasn't hurt when she hit the grass.

Riddle and Nott exchanged glances, and then they both went to the girl.

"Are you okay?" asked Victorya, not the slightest bit of concern in her voice.

But that didn't really matter for Parkinson. She was too enthusiastic to notice.

"God! Oh, God! You saved my life, Victorya! I will be… I will be your friend forever!" she promised, grateful beyond imagination.

_I should've let her fall. _Vics thought to herself, but she made an effort and smiled.

"Good thing I was near. Let's get you inside and in bed, " she tried to take the girl inside, but Theo took a grip on her hand.

"We should talk!"

"Although I believe there is nothing much to be said, we can continue causing each other unnecessary pain, I'll meet you tomorrow at dawn. If you still wake up that early, Thunderbolt!" it was obvious she teased him, but he didn't mind.

***

"Really! Thank you! If I can do anything for you…"

"Pansy! Please, relax! Just drink your potion and go to bed. You can thank me tomorrow!"

"Oh, thank you…," they both chuckled, "I mean, goodnight."

"Sweet dreams," Riddle forced a smile and left the room.

Unfortunately, her fate had decided to deprive her from sleep that night, because she didn't even get the chance to get into her room.

Draco was waiting for her at the staircase, and when she passed by, he gestured for her to go and sit next to him. Too tired for confrontations, she obeyed.

"Theodore…he…"

"I know. My dad told me everything back when it happened!" Malfoy said quietly, and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Vicky winced at that gesture at first, then she relaxed. He was just being compassionate.

"So you know… he cheated on me. Well, not quite. But he never loved me."

Her voice was even. She had long ago gotten used to the idea of Theodore lying to her. It was about that time when Vics decided she had neither the nerves, nor the tears to fall in love again. And that turned out to be the perfect strategy.

"He was a fool," the blonde boy laughed.

"Not funny, Draco!" Vicky hissed, but grinned.

"I saw you smile. So it was worth it."

Their gazes met for a second, and then they both looked down the stairs, he gently caressing her cheek. Riddle couldn't object. After all, it felt nice to have someone who doesn't hate you or is scared of you.

After a long pause, filled with silence and I-feel-strange-but-nice looks, Victorya was the one to mutter softly, "Draco?"

He turned to look at her.

"That kiss… you know it means nothing?"

"Well…I have a fiancée…"

"I'll ask you again. You know it means nothing, right?"

"I know, doe. We are friends, I know."

"We are?" she sounded amused, kinda happy.

"Hell yeah!" he laughed.

"Okay. Then goodnight."

"Goodnight!" he embraced her in a "friendly" hug that lasted way too long.

"No," sighed Vicky, "we better leave it that way!"

They parted pretty unwillingly and Malfoy whispered, "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight," wished Victorya before closing her door, knowing that he'd hear.

So they went to bed, knowing that much as they wanted, their kiss wasn't nothing.

"Goodnight!" sighed a lonely voice in the dark.

And again she didn't leave his dreams.


	10. Storms at dawn

10. Storms at dawn

The day was going to be rainy, something usual for the beginning of November. The clock showed half past six and the sun was yet nowhere to be seen, but it had already colored the clouds that were gathering in all shades of red. The wind was cold, but somewhat nice. The leafs flew all over the huge garden and the air was thick with the scent of smoke.

"Hello, November!" she smiled to herself as she went out of the house.

Victorya was wearing her fave leather jacket and a worn-out pair of jeans, but they worked fine for the occasion. Taken there was no such…

"So you didn't sleep that much," Theodore grinned from the swing.

"Almost not at all."

"Thinking of me?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"You wish," she snapped back, though her voice showed thrill from the early "date".

"And so it happens, Onix," he said in her ear.

How he moved so fast Vicky didn't really have the time to figure out, because now Theo was standing right behind her, his hands on hers, and he kissed first her cheekbone, then her neck.

Hard as Riddle tried, it was simply impossible for her to resist, so she turned her head slightly to the right and in a matter of seconds they were making out.

"Now we are talking," mannered Nott somewhere in between the kisses and the moans, making Vicky laugh.

***

The Sun was not in a hurry to rise. It became silent spectator of their reunion. For both Theo and Vicky the world was not important. At least not the world from other's point of view. Because, well, everything they needed they found in the eyes of the other.

Victorya had missed him. It had been years, of course, but as it often happened with the first love, you never actually stop loving the object of your purest feelings. She had thought she'd never see him again, let alone see him wanting _her._ Now she just admired the green eyes and kept running her fingers trough his dark hair.

Theodore had missed her. It all started like a very clever plan, he just wins the Ice Princess, then the throne is theirs. But as he got to know her, he realized she was not only the pretty, hot-legged, nice-assed shell. There was a lot more to her. For the hours they spent talking of poetry, fate and real life, for the blue eyes that never ceased glittering, for the laughter from the rosy lips, he fell in love. That's why when the truth came out, he regretted being so selfish. Theo never imagined Onix would ever talk to him again, and what's more, love him again. That's why he drank hungrily from the lips, caressed the cheeks, the neck, reminding himself how soft her skin was.

"Onix?" he started softly, wondering is she is asleep, as she had closed her eyes.

"Yeah?" she purred.

"Don't leave me anymore, okay?"

Victorya laughed.

"Sure!"

Then their kisses outshined the sun…

***

Why do I feel guilty?!?

Still not able to realize everything that had happened, I sat in my chair, my eyes wandering the gray garden of the manor. The sun was already setting, early enough to make me remember Christmas is coming. I hated that holiday more than others, mainly because it was a family celebration, and in my life I have had family only three years, two of which I did not recollect. A sudden gust of wind made me shiver. That was maybe because I never dressed properly, as Draco noted a few days, when he came home for Halloween.

I smiled. God! Why did I smile?!? Stop that!!!

My thoughts did not obey, in a matter of second I was back in that day.

_I was taking a walk in the garden, when I heard his baritone voice from behind._

"_Hello, mistress! Miss me?"_

_I turned slowly, calming myself._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_That's my house. Last time I checked, at least," the blonde snot scowled at me._

"_You know what I mean! You should be in Hogwarts, doing your best to befriend Potter!" I hissed._

_He was getting on my nerves. _

"_They left for the holidays too. Plus, I'm doing pretty well," damn, his smile was so self-satisfied I felt an urge to punch him._

"_Hmm…and how is that?" I raised an eyebrow, which annoyed him more that I intended to._

"_If you think I'm incapable of completing the task, why did you choose me?" he almost shouted._

_He might have grown a few inches, but he was still a silly bunny!_

"_I'm wandering too, Draco, I'm wandering too," I teased him, and then I tried to be serious. "Anyway, I'm dying to hear how you convinced Potty you are good?"_

"_Well, I can be very persuasive," he whispered._

_What was that? Attempt in being clever? It surely did not work._

_Crossing my arms, I waited for him to get to the point._

"_To start with, on the first day of school I went to him to say sorry, and all these dramatic shits from the movies. He did not completely fall for it, but the mudblood, such a girly girl, believed every word of mine. Then, on lunch, I was showing off with my loneliness, sitting in the end of almost empty Slytherin table all by myself. Then guess what? She invited me to sit with them. The first two weeks Pothead and Wiesel weren't very happy with that, but then, when I offered a trip to the Three Broomsticks in a male company, they were both fast to join. Then, yeah, you know, alcohol draws people, especially men, closer. _

"_And now you are friends?" I couldn't trust my hearing._

"_Well, what so scary about that?" he laughed._

"_Pardon me?" was he trying to be funny again?!_

"_You are shaking. What's the matter?" his voice was not worried, but teasing._

_It was then I realized how cold I was. Like, my fingertips were a bit numb, and my lips have lost sensation._

"_Nothing. I'm a little cold."_

"_You are an awful lot cold, if you ask me…"_

"_Very funny!" I hissed and started for the house._

"_Hey, come on, don't be so stiff, doe!"_

_I was way too angry to react on the nickname. It was not as annoying as I made it seem, it was just a good reason for me to beat him up everytime I wanted._

"_I just…," he gasped for air running to catch up with me, "I just meant you never dress warm enough, Vics!"_

And then it was Halloween. And he was kissing me. And then I was fully asleep…

***

I dreamt of these lips. Of the striking blue eyes. Of the scent of perfume, mixed with the shampoo and lavender soap. Even when I woke up, my thoughts kept getting back to the dance, the lights and the black dress.

You, idiot! You have fiancée! What if somebody saw you? What if someone told her? Idiot!

"Hey, Draco-o-o!"

OMG! How I hated when she acted like fifth-grader.

"Yeah, babe, over here!"

When I finally opened my eyes, I almost chocked. Pansy had put her bodies in something that may have suited a sixteen years old prostitute, or an anorexic girl, but not her for sure.

**Note to self:** Don't let her choose her underwear.

"Oh! That's nice! What is the occasion?" I moaned, trying not to laugh.

"Just that I used to think you are having sex with Victorya."

After I recovered from the shock, which took pretty long, I managed to blast, "What changed?"

"Well, she is with Theo in the garden and they are so into each other. Like us…"

She kept going, but I was not paying attention.

_What the fuck?!? Victorya was with Theodore?! But… but we kissed a few hours ago!_

_Yeah, and you, idiot, told her it was nothing. That you are friends!_

_You don't want to make friends. You want HER!!!_

Before Pansy had the chance to take her undies off, I was gone.

***

Five hours and a dozen of miles later he decided on talking to her. Making everything clear. And shouting at her for being such a slut!

He ran up the staircase and almost knocked Vicky's door off.

"How could you…," he suddenly stopped.

Something was wrong. Victorya was in her armchair, facing the dark window. And her head was unnaturally distorted.

"Oh, God! What…?!?"

Malfoy ran to the chair, terrified, only to find Riddle lightly sleeping.

She was somehow peaceful, as if she was having a pleasant dream. On her lips trembled a small smile that disappeared almost immediately.

"Oh, just let go of the fight, man! She chose. You can't hold her responsible she didn't chose you, " Draco thought to himself, then smiled at the sleeping girl, made sure she was warm enough, and left the room.


	11. Dreamy reality

Dreamy Reality

Her back was stiff. Damn! Did she spend the night on the armchair?! Well, that was not so bad; taken the fact she did not freeze.

Wait! She did not? She was supposed to freeze, in the room with no fire in the fireplace and no blanket whatsoever. Vicky couldn't recollect neither lighting the fire, nor taking the bed covers. The fire was only now dying, though, and she was warm in the green matters that covered her torso and her legs.

Riddle could not remember anything after the minute she started thinking of her conversation with Draco. Everything that followed was a blur of colors and faces. Okay, mainly one face, but little did it matter.

Maybe she was awake and just didn't pay attention. Or maybe Theo took care of her. Yeah! That was it.

With the unpleasant feeling that her entire day had been wasted, the woman got up realized it was pouring with rain outside, and decided to follow Malfoy's advise and dress up warmly.

Vicky put a champagne colored cleavage, tight jeans and her usual high heels, then started for the kitchen to make herself some coffee and a piece of bread with butter and honey.

As it was happening way too often these days, she was stopped on the staircase. This time it was her ex/new boyfriend.

"Good morning, babe!" he muttered, then put his hand around her waist.

She purred quietly, and then answered with "Thanks for taking care of me." Smiling, Victorya kissed him lightly, and then gestured for him to start walking towards the fridge (or, in other words, the kitchen, which was far away at the other end of the manor.)

"Sorry, what?" his brows narrowed.

"Didn't you set the fire in my room…?"

Theo laughed.

"It was probably some house elf. But next time you are cold, I know a better way to warm you up!" he winked.

Vicky smiled again. But something bothered her. She knew it was not a house elf, because one of the first things she did when she moved to live in the Malfoy's manor was to forbid the little creatures enter her rooms. At all.

Theodore had been talking, and just now Riddle realized she had been answering him, coherently maybe, because he kept the conversation going. And they entered the living room.

_God! I should stay focused! And stop thinking of my dreams!!!_

"Hey, guys!" her boyfriend greeted, which made her notice there were other people in the room.

And that those people were Draco, who seemed to have been awake all night, and Pansy, who seemed…satisfied.

_Great! So they had sex!_ A voice in Vicky's head rebelled!

**So what? They are engaged! **A more reasonable voice answered.

"Good morning, Theo! So nice to see you're still here, Parkinson gushed, then stood up, kissed Victorya on both cheeks, and whispered, "Congrats for your updated relationship status!"

The black-haired girl chuckled. The other made an effort to smile, but it was a distorted smile.

Draco, on the other hand, said nothing. He seemed to be lost in his reflection on the surface of the tea.

"What's for breakfast?" Vicky asked way too happily.

That made Malfoy look up for a second, then turned away again.

The morning went smoothly. Theodore and Pansy discussed their family issues, Victorya enjoyed the view of the pouring rain, and Draco kept staring at some spot somewhere. Vicky looked at him a few times. His expression almost did not change. Malfoy's face muscles were stiff, his lips slightly apart, as if he was having silent conversation with himself, his eyes cold, as if he died and now his soul was far away.

"Darling. I'm going to buy some clothes for the season. I'll be back for dinner! " Parkinson-the-cow announced, then gave the blonde boy a wet kiss and left.

Some time passed with Theo trying to initiate some conversation, which did not work, because Draco was simply dead and Vicky was not willing to talk – she either kissed him or was silent.

"Babe, do you wanna have Indian food for dinner?" he smiled after he was finished with his bacon.

"Hmm, what?" the second she asked, Vicky realized what Theodore had just said. "Um, yeah, sounds nice to me."

"Okay. I have some work to do and then I'll be back with whatever you order, mistress!"

That was one of the reasons Victorya loved him – he was clever enough to know how to play with words.

"Sure, Thunderbolt," Riddle smiled, and then pecked him.

In a matter of minute or so Victorya and Draco were alone, both staring at the pouring rain.

"So, you and him are back together."

It was not a question. It was a dry, pain-filled statement.

"Yes."

She didn't feel need to apologize. It was cold, stating-the-obvious answer.

"Weren't you…over him? Hating him?!?" the whisper echoed in the empty house.

He might have shouted. It'd have hurt less.

Riddle swallowed and composed herself.

"Things change. He changed."

"I see."

"You are not happy!"

_Right! Way to go, Capitan obvious, _the girl mocked herself mentally.

"I'll be fine."

And then he drowned back in his own thoughts.

"We can be friends, you know?" Vicky suggested.

"We are. Just not this morning. Maybe tomorrow."

"You said…"

"Look, mistress, I know what I said. We are friends. Just forget what happened and so will I."

"Then we are still friends?"

"If you won't let what happened on Halloween ruin our friendship."

"I won't. Draco, you should know by now I'm too cold to base my relationships with people on emotions."

"Then we are cool, " the blonde boy tried to smile.

Victorya knew it will take him some time to get over that kiss, but she really wanted to have him as friend – for he was the one that made her laugh, the one who understood her. The one who saw deeper than the ice.


	12. My horse, your horse

12. My horse, your horse

One month. He hadn't seen her in one month. He hadn't heard her voice. He hadn't even felt the slightest burning of his mark. Like she never existed, she never knew him…

"Draco! Watch out!" the mudblood shouted. Too late! He hit the door a second later.

"Ouch!" laughed Harry.

"Thinking `bout Pansy again?" teased the redhead.

"Shut up, men!" Malfoy tried to smile, though he felt nothing funny about hitting a door and bruising your shoulder.

"Boys, we're gonna be so late if you keep goofing around!" scowled Hermione, and they were off running to Potions.

Damn! As it was snowing for two days already, in the dungeons it was terribly cold.

"Someone? Gloves?" moaned the blonde boy, realizing his fingers were going ti freeze even before he read the list of ingredients.

"Nome," shrugged Ron showing his own non-finger gloved that looked miserable.

"Think fast, Draggy!" Potter tossed his old gloves to Draco, who didn't catch them.

Hell, the second he heard this nickname, he blacked out again. For some inexplicable reason, each thing he connected to Victorya, made him suffer in a strangely pleasant way. What drove him crazy was he both wanted to forget and keep thinking of her. Yet, she disappeared, so maybe she had forgotten. Him. His mission. Her revenge. Probably, she was already off to Spain with Theodore, going on with her life.

And he, like a complete fool, kept hitting stuff and had troubles concentrating.

"Malfoy, would you like to join us?" Snape's cold voice startled him.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, sir!"

"So back to my point. I'm not gonna be here today, because I have some important business to do. The ingredients are on the board; get down working, a bit later someone will come to look after you."

And with no further explanation, the black-haired man exited the room.

Malfoy stood up with a sigh, took out his knife and gavel, and then set off for the shelf.

Or maybe she was disappointed with him. For he had fallen… Damn! He had fallen for her!

"_Great__, Draco! Go kill yourself!"_

But then again, why be upset that someone likes you? Maybe it was a test for him, if he will be so stupid to fall in her trap. And he failed.

"So, hey, guys, today I'll substitute professor Snape!" said a voice, that belonged to tall, green-eyed boy with black hair and awful French accent.

Draco Malfoy looked up, met Theodore's eyes, and nodded to green him.

_So she is not with him. She is still in London!_ A wave of happiness went through his entire body.

_And she didn't talk to you. So she really doesn't think of you at all!_

"God! Draco! Watch what you're doing!" Pansy was shrieking, their whole desk was in boiled ingredients, and hot water was running down his and his fiancée's legs.

"Sorry, darl, I'll go fetch a potion to heal your burns, " he muttered, then he was fast to exit the room, before his cow, pardon, his girlfriend asked to know what was he thinking of.

And so what is she didn't want to see him? She had a boyfriend, more handsome and royally looking, older and probably more powerful, as now no one cared much for the pure blood, but for the hypocritical smile instead. And he had a… a cow! No, he had a fiancée who he very much liked…to have sex with.

Just before hi hit another door, this time the one of Snape's rooms, he snapped out of his thoughts.

"So, as I said, you should consider the fact that your grandfather died to safe this boy, before you take his life," said Severus Snape.

_WTF?!? _Though Malfoy.

"Look, Sev, I'm not here to beg, I just proposed a fair deal. Do you want the power, or not?"

That was her! Here! In his school! She was Snape's "important business."

"Before I answer this question, I think we should say "hello" to our kind visitor."

Ops. The Slytherin boy knew he had no way out, so he better enter the room and face the Hell Snape was going to give him.

"I'm sorry, sir, I just wanted to borrow some healing potion for…"

"Come in, Malfoy," hissed the Head of Slytherin.

The room was dimly lit, and, surprisingly, looked nothing close to something belonging to Severus Snape. Instead of the usual for the dungeons stony furniture, there were two pretty cozy armchairs, now occupied by the Potions teacher and a not very tall, but quite arrogantly looking woman, dressed in dark-purple cloak with silver on the inside which covered everything but the face and the manicure (right now metallic, to match the coat.)

"Victorya, this is… well, he is Malfoy Jr., but recently he is making friends with Potter, so you might consider doing something with his memory…"

"I know who he is. Let him go."

"Hmm…" the black eyes met the icy ones. After a few seconds, he muttered, "Very well then. You go now, boy. But from me you've got detention for a month."

Draco just blinked. He did not really move an inch.

"What?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Can I…can I have a potion. Pansy burned her legs."

"Merlin. There. Now, off you go."

As the Potions class was over and all the students headed for lunch, Draco Malfoy heard his "teacher" say softly, "Can I have a word with you?"

The blonde boy nodded, then shouted for his "friends", "You go eat, guys, I'll catch up with you later."

For some inexplicable…okay, explicable reason Pansy stopped to wait outside the cabinet.

"What?" snapped the younger boy.

"Where did you go during class?"

"Snape's rooms. He knows and already punished me. Is that all, Theo?"

The voice was slightly or not so slightly trembling of the annoyance growing in his chest.

_So what if you are three inches taller? What if your hair looks nice all the times and your green eyes glitter? That doesn't make you better than me!_

**Stop it, Draco! Your girlfriend is outside that door. And she is… she is good in bed.**

"Hello? Anybody there?" mocked Nott.

"Sorry. What?"

"I said I didn't get to see your potion, Draco…"

"Hey, babe…Oh!" Victorya had entered the room, obviously expecting to find only her boyfriend there. Now she was frozen on the threshold.

Malfoy turned around to face her, even though he knew her only by her voice, and by her lavender-aroma shampoo. Her cloak was gone, to show her high boots and tigh jeans tucked inside, and over them her favorite violet sweater.

"Come in, Vicky, we are almost done here."

"No problem, I'll wait outside. When you finish, we are off to the restaurant I told you about."

"Sure! So, Draco, your potion."

While the blonde boy was looking for his flask, he heard the creaking of the door, Three times. What?

"Draco, honey! What's taking you so long?"

"Oh, coz, so nice to see you again," Theodore greeted.

The girl hugged him.

"Well, I'm waiting my gorgeous fiancée, so that we can go lunch."

"Why don't you join me and Victorya?"

"Oh, is she also here? That'd be great!"

_What? Like, really, what? He was so NOT going to have lunch with Victorya and her boyfriend, __**and **__with Pansy!_

But by the smile on Parkinson's face he inferred he was going to. Obviously.

"Where to?" grinned Theo.

"La Plaza Mayor," announced Victorya, then the four of them apparated.

Unlike London, Madrid was sunny and unlike the dungeon, the square was warm, almost hot.

"There!" pointed Riddle, the headed for the little restaurant placed at one end of the plaza. It's tables were small, square, with red tablecloths and tulips in vases, wooden chairs and umbrellas to keep the customers from the sun.

A smiling waiter greeted them even before they reached the place.

"i Hola!" Suddenly, Vicky's voice was changed, sounding a bit lower in pitch and a little louder.

" i Hola, senorita!" then they talked of something Draco didn't understand, but what annoyed him even more was the fact Theo took part in the conversation so lightheartedly as it was English.

"So, you speak Spanish, huh, " mocked a smile the blonde boy when they were finally seated.

"Yes, he does," answered Victorya. "He spent two years in Barcelona, performing as a guitarist," purred Riddle.

"Pansy speaks French," boasted Malfoy.

"She does? _You are stupid cow!_"

"_Thanks, you are so kind!_"

"So, now, what will we order?" smiled Theodore.

"I'd have maiz con mantequilla," Victorya's voice was now soft and showed happiness that was in unity with the weather.

"They actually cook with tequila? " gasped Pansy.

"No, they cook with butter," grinned Vics.

"And I'll have empanadas," interrupted Theo, hungry obviously.

"Oh, empanadas! Guys you should really try Theo's home-made empanadas. They are just the best!" Riddle said the words so fast that if her friends weren't already well trained, they'd have understood nothing at all.

"But I'm sure they are nothing compared to the mouthwatering spaghetti Bolognese Pans cooks."

Before Victorya got the chance to answer, the waiter was back to take their order.

Theo spoke again, smiling all the time, showing his perfect teeth and showing off with his perfect accent.

"How about some wine?" proposed Victorya.

Malfoy and Nott simultaneously grabbed the wine list.

"Let me choose it. You were kind enough to pick the food…"

"Yeah, but I have more experience, Draco," said Theo peacefully, as a father talking to his four-year son.

"But in my family we have winemaker. I got to drink a lot of good wine!"

"That might be so, my friend, but as I'm older, I got to drink more, don't you think?"

"We'll have a Merlot, thank you!"

Vicky and the waiter exchanged smiles and he was gone, leaving the two boys to "pick the wine".

_Yes, very funny!_

Thanks God he didn't say it aloud when Victorya laughed at some joke about Hispanic whores he did not get, and then she was making out with Theo again.

"So, it will be a summer wedding with white lilies that will flat around in the pont, and there will be huge cake, like, really huge, and on top of it – small figures of me and Draco waltzing."

By the look on Victorya's face Draco could tell she was faking her excitement. But, damn, she was doing it well!

"That's just wonderful. I want to hear more about your dress, and the dresses of the bridesmaids!"

"Well, mine will be light pink, to match the ribbons on the decoration, And the bridesmaids will wear neutral-colored dresses, that will look like the tablecloths and the…"

"And who will be your maid of Honor?" asked Vicky, sensing that if she had left Pansy talk, no one would have been able to make her stop.

"Well, I was…I was planning on… I was gonna ask you to be my maid oh honor!"

Malfoy chocked, then, when he could finally breathe, he muttered, "Darl, do you think it's a good idea? I mean, Victorya has a lot to do and…"

"I'm pleased with your suggestion. Promise I'll consider it. Now, please, excuse me, but I have to use the bathroom."

The woman stood up slowly, placed her napkin back on the table and vanished somewhere in the coolness of the restaurant.

Seeing at that chance to talk to her, Draco "spilled" his wine on his shirt.

"Fuck! Fuck!" he angered and tried way too stubbornly to wipe it up.

"Honey, go wash it or it won't come out," advised his fiancée.

"Yeah, you might be right. I'll be right back!"

He felt the urge to run, but then he realized a wine spot wasn't that much of an emergency, so he kept a leisurely pace until he was inside.

In just two seconds the spot had vanished. _Thanks for teaching me how to clean my own clothes, mum!_ He smiles to himself.

_So, now, where did you go, doe?_

As if to answer his question, Riddle came out of one of the doors nearby.

"Victorya," he whispered, grabbing her by the hand, "we have to talk!"

"Let me go!" she ordered coldly.

"But…!"

Her icy blue eyes met his. In an instant, he let go.

"Come on, now you pretend to now know me, huh?" he was getting uptight again.

"What do you mean?" she hissed, not bothering to look at him.

"What? What do I _mean_? Like you don' know! First at school, then here! You act like I'm a complete stranger!"

"I act normally, Malfoy. You just have PMS, it seems."

With that she started back for the table, and before Draco could stop himself, he snatched her wrist again.

"Wait!"

"What for? Another drama?"

"You know I'm right, Vics. Let's just talk!"

And for yet another time this day their eyes met. He saw in her the North Pole during Ice age. He did not know what she saw in his, but after a minute or so she sighed and muttered, "Here is neither the place, nor the time to engage such conversations."

"Why?" damn, he sounded like a three-year-old, reprieved from lolly pop.

"Because, little bunny, you are obviously going to fire up, and I don't want you to shout and embarrass me in my favorite restaurant!"

"Then, when?"

_Hell, he is stubborn!_

"Tonight. Astronomic Tower."

She did not say what time, but he did not really care. He could spend the night out there just to get the answers he needed,

After a little while, he followed his mistress back to their table and drowned in his own thoughts, while pretending to listen to a conversation about a wedding that was supposed to be his, but apparently he got no say whatsoever.

For mid-December, the night was not cold. It was rather warm. The moon was almost straight up, and with no clouds the stars were clear too. Even so high, he could feel the light breeze on his arms, not properly dressed for the first time since he was eleven. What made him go out in T-shirt, was a mystery. Maybe he subconsciously wanted to show off with his muscular arms.

So, now he stood alone in the Astronomic Tower. _Here she comes._ And she did. Dressed in short sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Why didn't you contact me? All that time? Not a word!?!"

"I decided you need time to get over Halloween."

"One month?! You though it'd take me that much to get over a _kiss_?!" he shouted, shamelessly lying to himself that he was over it. "Well, you are not that good kisser!"

"Shut up! You'll wake the whole school. And yeah, I think a month is reasonable amount of time. See, now you are happy!"

"Happy? Yes, I'm happy, but I didn't know what to do with the mission. I thought something was very wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong. Neither with the mission, nor with you. Sleep well!"

And with one last cold smile, she exited.

"Goodnight then," he whispered.


	13. Wands and widows

**13. Wands & widows**

The glass was empty. No, not the kind of empty that can be seen as half-full. It was like totally empty!

Plus, the room was almost pitch black. The only light was coming from the tiny candle over the fireplace. It didn't help, though. It only made shadows look more ghostly than the dark.

She did not shiver. She did not move. She just kept staring in the wall across. It had been almost six months now. And she was nowhere near over him.

The door squeaked a little when it opened.

"Hey," Vicky's voice was calm, and almost warm – something pretty unusual for her.

"Victorya!?!" Bella retorted huskily.

Had she read her thoughts?

"Kinda," there was a smile in the answer.

Lestrange jumped.

"So, what is it? I mean, if you wanna talk about it."

The woman walked across the room and seated herself in one of the couches near the fireplace.

With one movement of the wand, the fire was wildly cracking.

"Well, it's about a man. Two men actually."

The words were on the tip of her tongue. Once she had started, she'd have to finish it, so she gasped for air.

"Yeah, that much I figured on my own," the girl laughed.

"Shut up. It's complicated."

"Why?"

"One of them is dead. The other one is… well, kinda, married."

At that they both laughed.

"Let me guess," Vicky stretched, so that her feet, bear even in the middle of November, could get some warmth. "The one is my dad."

"He…ow, so that makes them three.

Riddles eyes widened.

"Oh, Merlin, you're such a…"

"Slut?"

"I was going to say teen, but slut also works."

The two women laughed again.

"And so…who are they?" the curiosity in Vic's voice was palpable.

Bella took a deep breath yet another time.

"My husband, obviously, and, well… Lucius Malfoy."

"Wait! What? Lucius died?" there was striking irony in Victorya's voice, screaming HE IS YOUR SISTER'S HUSBAND! without really verbalizing it. They had spent half their lives together, so they've learned not to moralize. After all, everyone had his skeletons in the closet.

"So, Rodolphus is dead for like…month…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" that, more of a concern for her revenge plan, that for the purposes of criticizing.

"As it's have mattered," the black-haired woman shrugged.

"Yeah, but still…anyway, keep going…"

Now the little Riddle was sitting on the sofa right next to the old-new Bellatrix Black.

"He was taking care of one of my biggest secrets."

"How big is that secret?" not that she couldn't find out way faster, but it was more entertaining to have real conversation than just reading someone's mind.

"Twenty," the shortest and the most unexpected answer ever.

"Twenty what?"

"Years."

What followed was an empty silence, where Bella didn't quite manage to respire, and Victorya went through all the memories she kept of Bellatrix. As a matter of fact, she _had_ disappeared from time to time.

"So you actually _shagged_ your brother-in-law? Wow!"

By the expression on her face it was obvious Lestrange hadn't expected _this_ kind of reaction.

"You are not mad at me?" her black eyes glistened with the tears of both grief and laughter.

"For what? Making my life a lit more exciting? No way!"

Third time. One after midnight was so not the right time to laugh that loud.

"What can I do to help?" was the first serious thing Victorya said that night.

Bellatrix remained mute and kept playing with the skirts of her dress.

"Oh, … you want someone to kill her."

Not really a question. And not in a need of an answer. She already knew who was the perfect one for this job.

***

It was already turning to routine. How did they bear it? No wonder Pothead always found a way to run into the Dark Lord. Better die of Voldemort's wand than of boredom!!!

The usual seats – Weasel launched on the sofa, Mudblood reading in an armchair, Potty on the carpet, fixing his broom for six-hundredth time!

The usual "good mornings", no one even bothering to not be used to him in Gryffindor`s Common Room. The usual "I'm bored, let's do something" conversation. No one moved an inch.

The usual Saturday lunch. Chicken breasts with broccoli and blue cheese.

The usual afternoon. He, Potter and Weasely (as he was trying to think of them as his friends) played Quiddich.

The usual evening. Great Hall. One big. He, the trio. And Pansy…

Just as the usual evening was getting usual night with him and Pansy making out in a Gryffindor couch, the portrait swung open. And there she was.

Every thought of having sex vanished. Or at least of having sex with his fiancée.

Riddle was wearing a long black coat, dark jeans and boots with heels so high he wandered how did she survive on the ice. She did.

"Wh…How did you get here?" he blasted, jumped off his seat and nearly dropped Pansy on the table.

"Let's just say there is no reason for anyone to stop me. Plus, Draco, you are being rude! Please, introduce me to your friends!" Vicky smile was mocked.

"Riiiiight. Guys," he raised his voice nervously. "This is Victorya...Re..eeds. She is…well, she…" he'd have gladly said girlfriend, if it wasn't; completely obvious lie, taken the fact the whole school knew he was marrying Pansy in a few months.

"I'm his cousin," the woman smiled once more and shook hands with everyone.

"Yes, she is my cousin." _Way to go, Mistress, now I can't…_

"Can I have a word with you, Draggy?" she let out an awful moan that more resembled someone being hit, than being girly. All present in the room laughed, even Pansy, who was going to get the joke tomorrow by that time.

"Sure."

In a minute or so they were alone in his new bedroom.

"How…?"

"Doesn't matter. Even if it did, I'd not tell _you_!"

He fell silent. She was hot indeed, but sometimes her arrogance drove him insane.

"So…I have a task for you…"

"Actually, I'm work…"

"It is not related to Potter, idiot! I want you to kill one girl."

"Why?" he was terrified.

"For exercise," she shrugged.

"For exercise? Are you crazy?!? That's human life we're talking about!" he backed up and leaned against the wall, getting slightly nauseous.

"Yes. And, in case you have gotten too much into your role, you are a Death Eater. You _kill_ people. With and with_out_ reason."

"How can you be so…heartless?" his eyes were widening with every minute.

In contrast, hers were squinting with despise.

"How dare you, little rat, discuss my heart, or my soul, or anything mine?" she hissed, taking a few steps towards him.

Draco'd have teased her, if it hadn't been for the predatory look on her face.

"Okay. Who do I have to kill?"

It was more of a let-me-live plead that actual willingness to murder anyone, but anyways, it worked.

"Lisa Madison."

Victorya drew out her wand and from nowhere a sheet with the girl's address appeared.

"There you go," Vic said, giving Malfoy the paper. "Oh, and, by the way, Crucio!"

Good thing he had learned not to scream. Riddle's curse was so strong he was down on his knees in spite of his body strengths.

"Next time when you talk feelings with me, remember _that_!"

And again no goodbye for him.

***

There was a great wall surrounding whatever there was on the address Victorya had given him.

"What the…" he thought, but then he saw a crack in the wall and pretty soon figured out he did not need to use force, but rather cleverness to enter.

"Alohomora!" Draco whispered and the wall parted.

Nice. If only he could deal that easily with his Mistress.

Behind the wall he found great yard and very small house in the middle.

While crossing the garden stealthily, Malfoy replayed the scene form yesterday in his mind.

So, she hated him, then responded to the kiss, then hooked up with another guy, then wanted to be friends, than hated him again. Women!

Draco gave off a sigh and pulled out his wand from the pocket of his jeans. He never learned to wear cloak, so he had no other place to carry it, even though he knew it was dangerous.

Sneaking in the house was not a problem for him. The problem was finding the girl. Or rather realizing she was not there.

"Damn! Now Victorya will totally kill _me_. Literally, most probably," though the boy.

While pacing nervously around the bedroom, he stepped of a floor-board that squeaked. Strangely, taken the fact the house looked absolutely new.

So, he was going down one floor.

***

Lucius Malfoy was confused. Everything was happening way too fast. Until two days ago, he didn't know he had a daughter, and now not only his, but also _her_ life was falling apart.

"Fast. You should be the first to visit her!!" the blonde man thought to himself.

His long, dark-green cloak whispered when he moved through the grass. Not really the time to look for a path.

As he was meters from the house, he realized someone was already there. In, what Bella had said, had once been a basement, and was now used as their daughter's chamber.

***

Narcissa Malfoy could not bring herself to the decision to get in. She just stood outside that girl's door and listened to someone's steps.

Whoever it was inside, he was a stranger to peace and calmness. And then the steps vanished, but suddenly there was light from beneath the ground.

Just as she was going to check what had just happened, she saw her husband storm through the door with his wand out.

So, not only had he lied to her, but now he knew there was no one to keep Lisa quiet, he was going to murder her. How convenient…!

NO WAY!!!

***

There were four sets of stairs. Then, two double doors. Then, a lock. That took some "special treatment." Then a long hallway to another door. He was already pissed off without even seeing the girl. He didn't want to imagine what was it going to feel like when he stood in front of her, his wand out, his lips muttering, "Avada Kedavra!". Never had he done that before.

***

What if it was Bellatrix? What if she had decided to kill their daughter, so she doesn't cause him and her any trouble? Was she that emotionless?

He stopped for a moment. He was getting the unpleasant feeling as from being followed. But when he turned around, there was no one in the room, so he just started walking down the stairs.

***

Opening that door meant no way back. It meant he was gonna take Madison's life.

Draco took a deep breath, then wished for him to be strong, and pressed the handle.

The door opened to reveal to him an almost empty room but for the bed in one of the corners. And on that bed, the closest thing to him he'd ever seen.

***

Opening that door meant she had no morals, nothing left from her manners.

She was in fact stalking her husband into her brother-in-law's house and was ready to kill her sister's child. If Lucius didn't do it before she got the chance to get there.

Still, she opened it. The house was small, which made it easier for her to get to the bedroom. As she walked through the threshold though, she accidentally dropped her wand due to the lack of sensitivity in her fingers, all her blood concentrated in either the head or the stomach.

Lucius turned around, but she was fast to hide, so he couldn't really make out her silhouette and went on.

***

Lisa Madison had light brown hair with blonde strands and crystal blue eyes. No shorter than him, she was the image his self-loving childish mind used to create for his perfect girlfriend. And now that he met her, Draco realized for the first time in his life he loved someone more than he loved himself.

"Who are you?" her voice was not cheerful, but not weary either, not calm, but not scared. It was just a voice.

And he wandered did she have to know the name of the person who killed her?

***

It hadn't been Bella. Good. The only problem was it had been a man, and the only other man who knew of that girl's existence was certainly not capable of walking.

He was about five feet away from the slightly open door. From his daughter he had never seen. And from the mysterious man who had no business there. And just as he was going to walk in, he heard heels on the stairs. So there _was_ someone following him.

***

She reached the last turn.

How, Merlin's beard, someone came up with that sophisticated architecture? Even her sister didn't have that much imagination, let alone Rodolphus or Lucius.

Door one. Not that hard to get through. So she was far.

As she opened door two, she thought she heard someone's voice. A woman.

Damn! He had gotten there fast!

Well, no wonder, he had to have come here often.

Then, a lock. That was going to be hard to open.

***

Getting to know the prey was not the greatest idea. However, he decided she deserved to know at least his name before he took her breath away.

"I'm Draco. Draco…Yeah. Draco Malfoy."

She laughed a bit nervously.

"I'd guess you know who I am. And that's why you are here. Like everyone else."

For a moment he wanted to ask a question, to keep the conversation going. But the faster he killed her, the easier.

He slowly raised his wand.

***

"Who is there? Bella?" even though in such situation he'd have expected to feel nervous, he wasn't.

No answer. The heels were getting closer though.

"Cissa? Come out, I know…"

"I'd have never married you, Lucy, so do not confuse me with your wife, please!"

She came out of the shadows unexpectedly close to him.

Malfoy shivered.

"Bella told you?"

"She did. Now, where do you think you're going?" Riddle asked, rising her wand up to the man's chin.

"There is someone inside. A man. He is prob…," and right there, midsentence, he realized it was not a coincidence Victorya and the man where there tonight. _She_ had sent him.

"Oh! Who is that?"

"Doesn't matter!"

Vicky kept her cold voice low as usually.

"It does. I want to know who I'm gonna fight," his eyes glistened with the sparkle of madness a man gets when he has no way to win a battle, but still fights.

"If you are going to fight, you're gonna "fight" me."

They both knew that was not going to last long.

"It's my daughter in there. I won't let someone kill her before even knowing her!"

"Then, I'll set up a meeting for you. In the afterlife!"

Her arm tightened as she was going for the kill.

"Lucius! You, filthy son of a bitch! You fucked my sister! And you had a baby! And you did…Victorya??"

They stood looking at each other. Or rather – Lucius looking at Narcissa, Cissa looking at Victorya, and Victorya staring at Lucius, still ready to pronounce "Avada Kedavra!"

"So my sultry sister send you do her dirty work?! She did not even… "

"Shut up, Cissa, r I'll make him widow before I make you…"

***

There was a commotion outside the door. Vicky's voice. He should hurry up.

"You are gonna kill me now. She'll be pleased." Lisa whispered.

"What?" Draco screamed.

Lucius and Narcissa both turned simultaneously.

"Well, enjoy the show!" Victorya laughed, then apparated just as Malfoy Jr. shouted "Avada Kedavra!"

His parents rushed into the room. The boy was gazing at Madison's dead body.

"Draco…!" Narcissa gasped.

"Mom! She was just a…"

"She was your sister," stated dryly Lucius.


	14. Skeletons in the… bed

**14. Skeletons in the… bed**

"Let go!" she screamed.

"No way!" his laughter blasted in the empty house.

"Let go, Theo! That's my dress!" Victorya chuckled.

They rolled over in the bed and fell on the floor.

"Hah, stop it, you're tickling me!"

Both laughed.

Pretty strange image – Theodore – only in jeans, and Victorya – in her bra and boxers, trying to fetch her purple dress.

"You have nothing to do. Stay for the night!" the man teased.

"I can't. I wasn't to get some sleep. It had been a long week."

"Oh, come on, you are going at the other end of the hallway. Not a big deal, you know," he moaned, then started to kiss her neck and lips, muting her complaints.

**BANG!**

Startled, they both looked up to see the Draco Malfoy no one had ever seen before.

His face was white, his eyes were red and he was out of breath.

"GET OUT!" he shouted, "GET! OUT!"

Vicky and Theo looked at each other, then back at Draco. He was literally hyperventilating, and, obviously, waiting for Theo to get lost.

"Get out, I said!" now the screaming had turned into hissing.

Nott did dot move. Apparently he decided it was funnier to play a statue.

"Go out for a couple of minutes, Theo," Vic said with her "I don't really care" voice.

After Draco and Theo exchanged dirty looks, Nott slammed the door shut.

"Hold on for a sec, Draco! I'll have to find some other clothes,…" before she had even had the chance to take her dress from the floor, he took her by the shoulders and hit her against the wall.

"She," gasp, "was", gasp, "my SISTER!" and with the last word he smashed her once more in the wall.

"And your cousin!"

"What?"

Now he was not hyperventilating, because he was not breathing at all.

"Oh, so they did not tell you who Lisa's mother is?" Vicky's voice was a bit shivering from the cold of the November's night, but even so she was pretty emotionless, like always.

"What do you mean? The mother is my mother, just as the fath…"

"Not really. Do you think your parents will keep their child in a basement," she mocked, gesturing to the house's walls. "Lisa is, well, your father's child, which makes her your sister, and… whatever, Just let go and calm a bit…!"

The woman tried to get out of the trap he was producing with his palms against the wall on both sides of her head. It did not work and then came another smash.

"Who Talk! Who?!"

"Merlin, it is not _that_ big deal, Draco! It's Bella."

"Bella." He repeated, making an attempt to cope with the reality. "Like in my aunt Bellatrix?" he was feeling sick when Victorya nodded.

The room was quiet for another couple of minutes, as they three sat in the different corners.

Bella was situated next to the fireplace, staring blankly at the flames.

Lucius was standing in the corner, leaning against the wall that was shadowy green.

Narcissa was in an armchair, but reminded of a piece of furniture herself, rather than a real person.

Another minute of silence.

'So, you told the mistress? Real mature, Bella, real mature,' the man's blank expression pretty much looked like corpse's.

"What did you expect me to do, Lucius? Go tell my sis everything?" retorted Lestrange edgy.

"Hell, no! But you could've first discussed it with me!" Malfoy was nearly screaming now.

"I did not want you to know, you idiot. If I did, I'd have told you some twenty years ago," Bellatrix definitely knew how to use her "duh" tone.

"Okay. But after Rodolphus' death you could..Why did you have to ask Vicky to kill her. She was our _child_," Lucius got red in the face faster than his son. Not good.

"But of course. I should have told you so you and my sister can raise her together. How did I not think of that?!?" now it was her turn to shout.

"STOP TALKING AS IF I'M NOT IN THE ROOM!!!"

Both Bella and Lucius jumped when the time-bomb Cissa exploded.

"Sister, please, sit down. I'll explain to y…"

"That's good. That's very nice. You really think explaining everything will fix the problem?"

Lucius tried to say something, but his wife didn't let his interrupt her.

"It won't! As killing the poor Lisa did not!" the blonde woman hissed like an angry snake.

"How do you know her name?" they both thought of it, only Lucius was the braver…and the stupider to ask.

"Impossible. You, little bitch, are making up excuses!" his rage was boiling as hell and was going to explode really soon.

"What for? I'm in my rights to ask you to kill your mother, if I decide that's convenient!" the fact that she kept not getting the slightest excited just pissed him off.

"What? How dare you? And how exactly did my dad had a baby with my aunt?!?" Malfoy sounded like he was daring her. Not a good idea.

"Well, don't you and Pansy have sex, so you ask me to explain you how these things happen?" Vic teased. Also not the greatest idea ever.

She was grabbed by the elbow, spun around the room, tossed on the floor and hit at the opposite wall.

"Well, maybe I don't fuck every girl I meet. Like you do!" staying focused and talking about sex was hard, taken the fact Victorya was half-naked and his desire to have her was almost as strong as the desire to dispatch her.

"Maybe I, unlike you, am a grown-up and can drink, stay up at night and be out past curfew!" Riddle stood up, but that's when her strength left. **Way to go! No clothes, no wand, and no power to fight him!** the woman thought to herself.

"Talk! Now!" he screamed again and headed towards her.

"What do I have to talk of? They had sex! They had a baby."

"Why would they? What about my mom?"

"That, idiot, happened before Lucy and Cissa got married."

"Still, he loved her," for some reason, he was getting angry at her for his father cheating in his mom.

**Don't kill the messenger! **Vicky laughed mentally.

"He did love her, let's say, for the means of you not getting a heart attack; but Bella had bigger boobs, longer hair and greater sex appetite than you fourteen-year-old mother."

He hated that voice of hers. Speaking with him as with baby.

"What do you…Liar! That's not…Nothing of that…"

Another slam against the wall.

Great. Now she was also out of breath, but unlike him, she was pale.

He, on the other hand, was getting angry as rapidly as the volume of his voice increased.

"Keep going!" he barked at her and almost spat on her face.

Vic considered making fun of him about that, but decided against it.

"Well,…that's all. I mean, Bellatrix wouldn't tell your father she was carrying his child, but she told Mr. Lestrange and…one other guy, They three decided it'd be best if that girl was kept in secret, as not to ruin your parents', Bella's, and all the other family members' life."

"How the Hell did she end up in a basement?!?" if he kept that pitch, Riddle was going to be deaf very soon.

"It was Rodolphus task to keep her there. Then he died. And here I come, fixing the things up…"

"She knew Victorya was going to kill her. She wasn't running. She just wanted to share the story with me, before she went up to Heaven."

Both her sister and her husband stared at her, blinking faster than humanly possible, as if waiting to wake up from a nightmare.

"Why didn't you say something?" muttered Lucius after another long silence break.

"I did not believe her at first, but after you rushed out of our house two hours later, I decided there was really something wrong."

Bella looked from Narcissa to the man, questioning look on her face.

"And how, Merlin's beard, did you know?"

"she left me a letter," Lucius sighed, "saying she wanted to say hello and let me know I had a daughter. And if I wanted, I could stop by while she's still alive."

"Sounds like a love letter to me," the black-haired woman laughed.

"So, what do we do from here?" asked Cissa coldly.

"We keep going. As always."

"Who the Hell are you to deal with _my_ family matters? Stupid, ignorant slut!" now Draco's shouts were in a pitch so high only the dogs could hear him.

"What? You think I care for your pathetic family and your soap opera dramas? Talk of arrogant!"

"Shut up! I've had enough!" Malfoy drew out his wand.

"What now, you are going to fight me? Really, Draco?"

**Good. Keep pretending you can win. With no wand and stuff, **Vicky encouraged herself.

"A girl in red underwear can do nothing to me. Plus, you can't fight me even if you had all the arms in the world, you selfish whore!" he kept his voice up, his wand now pointing her heart.

"Hah, you're just as ridiculous as all your ancestors. You only talk, but do nothing!" Victorya laughed tiredly.

"Are you daring me? I just killed my sister. Why do you think I'll hesitate to kill you?" he hissed, straightening his arm, so that his wand touched Vicky's breast.

"Go ahead, Draco, kill me!"

She did not plead. She did not even want to bargain with her life.

Their looks met. Draco's eyes were on fire, more red than blue in them.

But hers were more appealing for observation. Ice-cold, ice colored, they just stood there, as if Victorya Riddle was a china doll. As if she said _"You can make me stop breathing, but there is nothing more left for the taking."_

Malfoy kept staring at her for another long minute, and then slowly lowered his wand.

"Bitch. You're not even worth murdering. You are as good as dead," the boy hissed with despise, and then exited the room with a last angry BANG!

Sixteen seconds later Vicky fainted.


	15. Christmas lies on your doorstep

**Guys, I'm terribly, terribly sorry it took me so long to update, but writing this chapter was ruined a couple of times… the first because of lack of inspiration, the second because of lack of time and the third because my computer crashed…But now here it goes and it is getting complicated with all the storylines at the same time. Hope you enjoy it though.**

**Read and Review ((:**

**P.S. Rated M for sex scene.**

15. Christmas lies on your doorstep

"So what the Hell happened to all of the Slytherin prides – not counting you, of course, Mr. Malfoy?" it was Ron who produced the _not-so-concerned-but-polite _question.

"Well, guys, the sad news is … my cos got mad and killed them all. She left just me, so that there is something eatable in the house from time to time, you know…" the blond guy announced with a tone so full of grief that Hermione, the _girl_, as the boys referred to her, what a surprise, almost believed him.

Then, when his playful eyes made it clear it was a joke, they all burst in laughter that echoed in the almost empty Gryffindor common room.

"No, I mean, Theo and Pans decided to go on a vacation to France for the.. for the rest of December. Like, for Christmas and all. They haven't seen their relatives in a long time."

"So you don't really cook for whatshername?" Harry teased.

"Oh, I do. Meaning… we don't want another death in the family just because Victorya decided to have dinner…" he gave off a melodramatic sigh that made everyone laugh once again.

"So, now you can get a bit of rest from _engaged-to-be-married_ status and have some fun, huh?"

"Define fun, Mr. I-always-get-in-trouble Potter," Draco stuck his tongue and leaned back in his armchair (and by his we mean literally – he was the only one that ever sat there, because it was next to the window and pretty far from the fireplace).

"The usual muggle stuff – drinking, noise and women," the black-haired one chuckled and winked to Ron.

"I don't think this is something a grown-up man who is due to be married in July should be doing a week before Thanksgiving, only because his fiancée is away," scolded Hermione, looking up from her book for a couple of seconds, but when no one gave off the slightest hint of hearing her, she returned her interest to the romance in the novel.

"And how exactly is _that_ gonna happen, Harry?" the boy asked, almost amused by the idea of having fun.

"We are having an end of the week sleepover at Siri… at my place. You can join if you want – it will be the three of us, plus Fred and George…" _plus alcohol plus hot girls, but Hermione didn't need to know that…_

"Hmm… this weekend…" Draco made an effort to look like he was thinking hard.

"Yeah, why not."

**So, now he was invited at Harry's house. Speak of progress with the plan, Victorya. **

The house has warm and bright, with half a dozen lights in each room, and the fireplaces that were now lit up in the living room and every other bedroom or guestroom. In the air there was a slight aroma of cinnamon cookies being baked somewhere in the kitchen, and the black-haired girl could see the first signs of Christmas decoration, like pine leaves and candies all over the place, even though in was still late November.

Making herself comfortable in one of the bedrooms her generous hostess had offered her, and then heading back down to the dining room, Pansy paid a bit more attention to the portraits that were already sleeping by the hour of nine.

Full of blonde people. Most of them women and most of them stunningly beautiful. Well, no wonder they were _that_ rich – with the looks the girls in the family had.

Which led her back to the reason her cousin Theo wasn't there – he might have gotten too carried away and ruined their plan. Not that it needed much effort to be ruined. But for that Victorya had given her the best solution – a simple harmless potion that helped dealing with disagreeable opponents.

"'ow do you like your-r tea, Pansy?" woman's voice came from the kitchen.

How odd she did that on her own – Parkinson had expected at least three "slaves" doing all the housework, but whatever.

"Honey and a drop of milk, thanks," she retorted, not yet finished with looking around at the family photos.

_So she has a big family…splendid!_

The blond-haired vision appeared with a tray full of hot cookies, two cups of tea and a steam-producing teapot. After carefully placing it on the table, distributing the tea and biting into one of the cookies she had produced, the hostess asked warmly, "So, Pansy, what br-rings you here?"

"Well, I'm here to announce a great piece of news," Pans gushed and waited for the other woman's full attention to be on her, "I'm getting married in July!"

After that, they both started squeaking and moaning, and "ohh"-ing, and "ahh"-ing and all that girly stuff.

After being settled down, Pansy drew in a breath and asked even more enthusiastically, "Will you be my bridesmaid?" stressing on the last word as it was the greatest honor on the Earth. Well, it was her wedding, so being a bridesmaid actually _was_ the greatest honor, after being the bride, of course, but Parkinson was pretty confident she was going to play that particular part herself.

"So, is Dr-raco the lucky guy?"

"What kind of question is that, sugar? His is my one and only love on Earth."

"Congrats, then," the blonde one smiled happily, being pleased to share this moment with one of her best friends.

"Good thing 'e got away with working for the Dark Lord," the hostess sighed with friendly relief. "I hear-r 'Arry Potter-r is the new Big in the magical world, huh?"

_Aha! So the discussion was turning even better than she had expected it to._

"Not really. There is another wizard, way more powerful than the little Pothead can imagine in his bravest dreams. And that wizard if gathering legions now, because, as you know, most of the valuable Death Eaters are either dead," _what an irony_, "or they are closed in Azkaban. "

"Including your par-rents?**" **there was an expression of shock on her pale face.

"Including them…" Parkinson nodded.

"Oh, Mer-r-rlin! If you need something, you know, whatever it is, Pansy, feel free to ask. I'll never say no to your pleads, promise!" the blondie smiled sweetly at her.

_Well, well, well… we are fast progressing here… never say "no", huh? We will see about that in less then half a minute__…_

And an evil grin spread on Pans' face, a grin caused by the taste of success that was so close now.

"Ready for the take off, Mr. I-never-went-in –this-part-of-London?" mocked Ron, standing on Draco's doorframe and wearing a smirk wider than his face.

"Well, I have to pack up a few more things and will be downstairs in…half a decade," the blonde boy retorted, shoving his favorite gray sweater together with his two shirts and a couple of jeans in his traveling bag.

"No problem with me on that, but by then my brothers will have drunk all the alcohol in London. "

At that they both laughed and Weasly returned to the common room, while Malfoy looked around his room for something he may need for the weekend.

After deciding he had taken everything needed, he joined the trio on the couch.

"Draco, I don't think you should be going…their parties are boring and bring only hangover," Hermione's voce came from an armchair that was now turned to face the fireplace and with its back to them.

"Is that so," the blonde boy asked with sarcasm.

"We-e-ell, you got that, a total lack of memories and with a bit of luck – a good shag," winked Harry and gestured to him, to let him know Hermione always acted that way.

"As if some girl is going to come to your excuse of a party in your excuse of a house," the voice came again, with a little bit of anger in it this time.

"Oh, they will. You're just jealous because you are not invited," retorted Ronal much more defensive than intended, sounding like a third-grader.

"As if I was gonna come even if you have invited me," she hissed, sounding like second-grader.

Draco chuckled.

Beside him Harry snapped out of his own little world and laughed.

"They do this all the time. After a few years, you get used to it," another little laugh, "Now let's go and leave them sort it out. Ron, we'll catch up later," he said a bit louder so that the redhead will hear him

And then they left the two teenagers to fight over who will get the toy car. Metaphorically.

It was the beautiful end of a day at the end of November, when Theodore approached the house. The sun had not yet set, but the sky was beginning to color in light pink.

As he came to the front door, he couldn't help it but muse at the unique architecture of the building.

For sure, Antonio Gaudi was a genius. Was he crazy to make a house whose façade reminded of bones, was another story, for he knew how the house Victorya used to live at looked like.

What an irony it was, after so many time he had to come back to this city – the city he was born at, the city he spent his childhood at, the city he fled to when Vicky was mad at him. And the city he thought he had left way behind when he moved back to London a year or so before the "final" battle.

Well, just as the battle had proven not to be final, it turned out he was coming back to his hometown.

To meet not some random person, but the first girl he had had a crush on some six years ago.

Just she wasn't a girl anymore, as he found out as soon as she opened the door that was supposed to be closed and locked after the working hours. She was more of a… gorgeous woman with black hair that reached her waist, smooth, tanned skin and twinkling brown eyes. One thing was sure – she was delighted to see him.

"Theodor`, where have you been? I was beginning to think you were dead," she laughed, padding him on the back and leading him up the staircase to the dining room.

"You know how it is with all the dark business going on… you have to be fast to come and fast to vanish," he winked, checking her behind when she hurried ahead to open the door.

The sky, now in all the different colors in between pink and dark red, was reflected from the windows that looked just like fish scales. It was a sight worth seeing, and thousands of tourists actually _paid_ to have a look.

"I still can't believe they let you live here, Angelica."

"Well, they didn't really… but taken the fact they can't see any piece of the furniture, I'm good," the woman smiled. Then she gestured to one of the two chairs situated next to the huge window. "Make yourself at home, amore," she chuckled, and both of them took their places at the table.

A few more minutes were spent in silence, while each of them placed the napkin on their laps, Nott poured the wine, toasted "for the future", they took a few forkfuls of the salads and then Angie decided to be the first to break the noiseless bliss.

"So, how did it go? The battle, I mean."

"Depends. The Dark Lord lost and is currently dead, as I would suppose you already know. But, on the bright side, as you maybe remember I have told you when we were… young.."

"We are still young, Theodor`," she laughed.

"Well, younger…," the boy smiled. "Anyway. Remember I told you how me and Draco had that plan, to take the Lord's deed and improve it with contemporary thinking and fresh ideals," Angelica nodded, "That's what we are after now," he announced in a dreamy voice and put his hand over hers on the table.

"This is gorgeous. I'm so happy for you, darling," she exclaimed and didn't move her hand an inch a way. I fact, she leaned closer.

"Shall we dance?" the black haired gentlemen suggested, leading her to the neighboring room and producing a passionate tango.

"You know I can't refuse," the woman was ecstatic. The smile didn't came off her face and her eyes glistened even more than in the beginning of the evening.

The sun had already set and left them in a moonlit House of bones, where everything whispered for the sea depths. Now the grayish light came through the blue-green scales on the windows the enclosed the room.

"There is only one tiny problem," hushed Theo, while spinning Angie around.

Their looks met.

"Que?"

"For what we are trying to do, we will need a crowd," lean so close to the floor her hair brushed the ground, "which, unfortunately, we lack."

And there was the intermission. The singer remained silent, leaving them to the rhythm of the song that now merged with the rhythm of their heartbeats. And for a long moment, that seemed to Theodore like eternity, and for Angelica were so ephemeral she could swear it was just a second, the only thing other than the music that could be heard in the huge room was their breathing, perfectly in tune with one another.

"Si, si, I understand that…" it was oblivious she was considering the possibilities that taking a part on Theo's plan could offer her.

"Plus, I'll most certainly need a leading lady, mi amore," he whispered in her ear.

She purred.

He spun her around one more time.

And with the last beat of the song came her muted answer.

"Then, I have no choice but to take that part."

And then, as to take his mind off the silence, Angelica touched his lips with hers. He was shocked for a spin of a second, and then he gently answered her kiss.

_I've got her. And she is __for sure about to provide strong fighters._

_I've got him. And after Mr. Malfoy does his job, I'm gonna get rid of him and rule together with Theodor' over the whole magical world._

Okay. Wake up now. Please.

How did they call it when you talk to yourself? Oh, yeah, schizophrenia.

Draco Malfoy was pretty sure that he had it, especially after long Friday nights that blended into Saturday mornings and ended up with him going to bed on a Saturday afternoon.

And waking up on Saturday evening with a terrible headache.

Hopefully Harry had some potion that could help.

Fighting the throbbing at his temples and struggling with his jeans, he stomped downstairs to the living room that had one of the walls covered with the Blacks' family tree. The room was already full with laughter coming from someone who for sure hadn't had that much Martinis last night.

So the twins were there.

"George, shut. Up.! " roared Ronald at his brother and that kinda made Draco laugh. Well, at least he would have laughed it that didn't cause his head to hurt terribly much.

Entering the room, the blonde boy tried to come up with decent greeting, but all that came out what, " 'lo!" and then " 'ry, d' 'u 'av 'thin 'or 'ungov'r?" which for the normal people would sound like nonsense, but Harry, who up to date spoke exactly the same language, poured some liquid in a miserably looking, probably never used and therefore never washed goblet, and shoved it in Malfoy's hands.

"Ugh, that smells like Snape's cupboard with ingredients," he whimpered.

"Drink it, otherwise you will miss the party starting in less than an hour," George smiled and padded his back way too roughly for someone with hangover to bear.

He obeyed, knowing that protesting wouldn't make the throbbing and the pain go away.

"What are _you_ doing here?" asked Fred in not-so-friendly tone.

And by the look on his face Draco knew his feelings suited his tone.

"Well, Harry invited me. If it is a probl…"

"Of course it is not a problem," interrupted George. "My brother is just being grumpy recently, due to the lack of sex in his life."

All boys but Fred laughed.

"We are going to fix that soon," the redhead smirked, leaving his brothers, Potter and Malfoy to laugh and starting to take out the alcohol.

In a matter of fifteen minutes everything was set up, everyone was properly dressed and the bell started ringing in every other two minutes with girls traveling in groups of two and three.

"_That' gonna be fun,_" thought Draco, drying up his second glass of whiskey for the evening and approaching a girl he had a little bit of trouble focusing.

"So, are we gonna do something special? Like throw a huge party or something," asked Narcissa enthusiastically.

"Well, we can do that, but it should be a surprise. I mean, knowing Victorya as I know her, I can tell for sure she won't agree to go to a party thrown _for her_," Bellatrix retorted, still starring dreamily out the window and more concentrated on what to take as a gift for her mistress than on the childish idea her sister had.

"Cissa, we are still talking about Victorya here, right? The Victorya that is turning twenty and is the daughter of Lord Voldemort?"

Not getting the sarcasm, the blonde woman nodded and then continued babbling.

"Oh, I know. We would organize a dinner for Thanksgiving, and she wouldn't know it's for her until she turns up."

"Draco is coming back that day…" tried desperately Lucius, seeing that his clues remained un-picked.

"This is just wonderful - he will be present too. Vicky will be delighted."

"Sis, Theo and Pansy are also coming.. Don't you think they will want to be with their lovers for …"

"But of course, of course! The more the merrier!"

At that Bella and Malfoy Sr. exchanged looks that said "I give up", then let her talk and drowned back in their own little worlds.

"Hah.. that sounds nice…" what sounded nice he had absolutely not idea, but that was what rum did to people. Or, in his case, rum plus whiskey plus beer plus whatever was in that glass Fred gave him. Not that the girl even noticed he wasn't listening. He could bet she wasn't paying attention to what _she _was talking, because she was too preoccupied to imagine him naked.

Why limit ourselves to imagining? the boy thought.

"Harry, can I…" he started, his eyes seeking to see Harry, and finding him making out with another bimbo.

"Up the stairs… " he managed to answer in between the kisses.

"Hey, do you want me to show you the house?" Malfoy winked to the girl sitting next to him. He was pretty sure she had a name. Remembering it was another story though.

"Sure," she purred in his ear and in a matter of seconds they were out of the living room.

"So, this is the port…" well, he couldn't quite finish his sentence, because of her tongue in his mouth. Her kiss was wild and not very good, not like the one.. the.. what?

The moment his back touched the wall, he almost lost his thought.

Correction. He completely lost it.

The girl's hands slid from his hair down his neck, to his shirt and after a few moments all his buttons were loosened.

_Wow. She is fast… I like that…_

Before having the time to think of anything else he felt her hand on his bare skin under the shirt and moaned.

Sex with Pansy was getting so boring. Just like drinking tea and the other stuff adults did. _This _was something new.

Her nails left almost painful traces on his back, before her finger set out for his belt.

He felt his own hand moving without any command from the drunken brain whatsoever, catch her wrists and then his own voice whispered, "Let me take you upstairs."

She just shook her head and freed her wrists.

"Can't wait that much…"

Then she bit his ear.

Too dizzy to even care everyone could see them; Malfoy shoved his shirt somewhere in the unknown and traced the path from the girl's chin, to her tits, to her butt. She had round forms, definitely not as full as Pansy, but also not as fragile as…

Her fingers touched his cock and he was lost again. Moaning softly in her hair, he let her play with his member, while making his way under her dress to her panties.

"Take them off…" she groaned, when, feeling his cold fingers on her most delicate place, she shivered slightly, her body full of tension that was fighting to be released.

Draco didn't wait for her to ask second time. Gently spinning her around, so now she was about two steps above him, he lifted the skirts of the little black dress that didn't really need lifting, it was so short, and then removed her dark-green underwear.

Another moan, this time louder.

"Kiss me…" she pleaded.

He didn't kiss her. He bit her lips furiously, causing a few drops of blood to come out on her lower lip.

She enjoyed it, though.

Malfoy's hand was back to her pussy, making slow round movements, while what was left of his vision felt sadistic pleasure of the way he was teasing her.

But she was not acting all innocent either.

Her manicured nails were dealing pretty confidently with his belt, taking about two minutes to unbutton his jeans and make them vanish together with her undies and the purple shirt he used to wear what seemed like a long time ago.

She returned her hands to his back, pulling him so close his aroused dick touched her tights.

This time they both moaned with desire.

Draco could already feel the wetness inside her, her muscles relaxed enough to take him in.

"I want you. Now. Please!" she begged, pulling his boxers down his sweaty legs.

And that did it.

When feeling his whole length inside her body, the girl shouted. She screamed with pleasure beyond bearing, and that aroused Draco even further.

Her legs tight around his waist and her nails penetrating the skin on his back, he wanted to make her scream his name louder, faster, again and again until the house came down because of the ferocity of their thrusts.

"Draco! More! More! Faster!"

And he obeyed. For the first and maybe last time in his life, he was the slave in the sexual game, and did exactly as the dark-haired girl ordered.

His fingers traced her legs, raised now on his shoulders, from feet to the very base, where his member moved in and out faster and faster with every second.

His breathing rate was also getting faster, and he could basically feel all his blood rush form his body to his penis.

"Oh, yes…yes. YES! YES!" the girl was shouting, her back arched and her whole body on fire, ready to explode every moment.

He was close too. He could only last another minute or two, with all the alcohol from tonight and the lack of decent sex for the past seven months…

The grip of her legs around him tightened yet another time, her whole being was trembling and with one last trust in her, they both came at almost the same time.

Breathing heavily, Malfoy ran his fingers through her hair again, resting his forehead against hers.

"Wow… that was amazing," the girl whispered.

Draco breathed in the lavender shampoo and muttered softly in her ear, "Yeah, it was, Vic."

Thank Merlin her name was Veronica, so he didn't get in trouble. Even though she was so drunk she wouldn't notice.

The sun was shining brightly outside and turned the manor in something one would expect to see in a fairy tale – the grass was in a tired green color, the trees had leafs in orange, red and brown, and in fact most of them were on the ground.

Despite the sun, it was cold. Something pretty usual for the end of November. No snow though. She had wanted snow for her birthday. It was like the only advantage in living in the misty cold London.

With a light sight she left the French window and returned to her widely open wardrobe.

She had to dress cleverly, because she wasn't taking any luggage. It was supposed to be.. am.. accidentally, right?

So, she needed skinny jeans. Check. Her favorite dark ones that made her trained legs look gorgeous.

Top with narrow straps. Check. Black and fitting her curves tightly, so that first, it wouldn't show under the sweater, and second, she can take of the latter and still look sexy only in her top.

Sweater. V-neck or turtleneck? She considered both possibilities and at the end decided on cradle-shaped one. After all, he had always liked to see a bit of her cleavage.

In no more that ten minutes she was ready to take off. Her make-up was not too pretentious, and she was wearing a pale pink lipstick. Just as if she has there doing business and then _accidentally _ran into his house. And his doorknob.

With one last look in the mirror, she apparated in front of his home.

In their country, it was already snowing. Reason one she wished she could stay longer than a couple of days.

She breathed in, straightened her posture and knocked on the front door.

After a long pause, the door opened and he was there.

Their eyes met. Not having seen each other in more than an year, they both had a lot to take in.

He had changed. His hair was now longer, not the usual almost bare-headed haircut. There was also a playful beard that was starting to show. He just hadn't shaved this week, she'd guess. But apart from that, he was still the muscular, respectful guy that was never cold and even in winter went around in T-shirts. And his smile was the same.

She had changed. Last time he saw her, her auburn hair was waist length and almost straight. Not it fell to the middle of her back and was in slight, but rather big curls.

Last time he saw her, she was a girl, rather cruel and very skillful, but girl. Now she was a woman that seemed to have the world at her feet.

And also, to have snowflakes all over her.

"Victorya? Vat are you doin' here?"

"Well.. well…I…I…" Riddle sounded as she was gonna start crying every second.

"Come in. You are freezing," he moved a little so she can enter the house and closed the door behind him.

_He was for sure going to warm her up…_


End file.
